De Fogueiras e Cinzas
by Shadowcat18
Summary: Ela estava abandonada, e ele foi o primeiro a retornar. Seu amor de perdição. Mas ela subestimara o seu dom de mentir, e procurando por socorro, ouviu apenas o que queria ouvir. One-shot. SB. R
1. Capítulo Único

**_De fogueiras e cinzas_**

_Simpre supe que es mejor,  
Cuando hay que hablar de dos,  
Empezar por uno mismo. _

Inevitable, Shakira

O cheiro de mofo invadiu suas narinas e ela espirrou. Não soube ao certo se em sonhos, mas a pouca luz percebida pelas pestanas cerradas insistia que estava acordada, ainda que não quisesse. Não havia mais ninguém a seu lado, constatação que a deixou aliviada. Há anos sonhava em ser livre, mas seu destino pregava que devia ser a sombra de alguém, mesmo que ela brilhasse o suficiente para ofuscar quem quer que fosse.

Empurrou o lençol de lado. Cruzou as pernas desajeitadamente sobre a cama, as costas arqueadas levemente para a frente. Finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrando a pele pálida e seca. A cabeça pesava. O corpo nu e magro arrepiou-se com uma brisa leve que escapara pelas cortinas. O espelho acusava-a impiedosamente: onde estava a mulher que ousara ser um dia?

O cabelo arranhava-lhe o rosto enquanto vestia o penhoar largado pelo chão. Em breve o marido estaria de volta e, ainda que aquilo não fosse segredo para ninguém, ela não pretendia humilhá-lo. Ou talvez esta fosse a única forma de ela se sentir menos humilhada.

Andou até a janela absorta em seu próprio vazio. Ver o mundo pelo tecido translúcido era sua única distração desde que voltara à sanidade – se ainda restava alguma sanidade em seu pensamentos torpes e em sua vida sem objetivos. A alma tinham-lhe roubado tempos antes de Azkaban, e as poucas gotas de vida que lhe sobraram evaporaram-se na segunda vez que fora mandada à prisão.

Ouviu um pio de coruja ao longe que em breve tornou-se mais próximo. Sentiu o sangue borbulhar em suas veias: alguém estava infringindo as regras de comunicação impostas por Ele. E esse alguém não era ela. Ela, Bellatrix Lestrange, tremia de cólera ao perceber-se submissa. Pela milésima vez.

Não pensou em vestir-se adequadamente antes de deixar o quarto. Cruzou corredores e escadas diretamente à sala de seu mestre, que lhe esboçou um sorriso sombrio. Novamente estavam a sós num intervalo de poucas horas.

– Vim pedir-lhe permissão para estrangular pessoalmente este desaforado, milorde. Todos, sem exceção, foram exaustivamente avisados...

– Quer estrangular sua própria irmã, Bellatrix?

Uma carta surgiu repentinamente entre os dedos do bruxo mais temido do mundo mágico, no passado e num futuro próximo.

– Você se refere a...

– A sua única irmã, minha querida, a Sra. Malfoy. Não me recordo que tenha outra.

– Nem eu... – a bruxa concordou de cabeça baixa, evitando encarar seu mestre. – Só não consigo imaginar o teor da carta. Quer notícias do marido?

– Não, minha querida. Sua irmã está nos oferecendo ajuda. Uma preciosa ajuda, diga-se de passagem. Pedi que Lucius Malfoy a trouxesse o mais rápido possível.

– Não vejo como ela pode ajudar – ela se ressentiu.

Em todos aqueles anos, Bellatrix fora a primeira e única mulher a tornar-se uma Comensal da Morte. A única em que Lord Voldemort depositara sua confiança e conhecimento. Era, certamente, seu braço direito. E, indubitavelmente, a única que saciara seus desejos.

Ele levantou-se devagar; os dedos trataram de esconder o envelope em lugar nenhum.

– Sua irmã conseguiu informações que nenhum de meus homens conseguiu em todo esse tempo. Informações que certamente você poderia me trazer, se eu não achasse melhor que permanecesse ao meu lado.

O peito de Bellatrix inchou. Sabia que era a melhor em tudo o que fazia, mas sua autoconfiança sempre rejuvenescia ao ouvir palavras de elogio. Não agradeceu. Sabia que isso não o agradaria.

– Sua família mantinha alguns elfos-dométicos...

– Vários, meu senhor – ela acompanhava o relato com atenção.

... E parece-me que um deles leva a fidelidade aos Black à sério. Ou talvez seja exatamente o contrário.

Um sorriso medonho abriu-se na face do homem à frente de Bellatrix. Naquele instante, ela tentou reinventá-lo, tomando por base o lorde que conhecera no auge da glória e do poder e que lhe enfeitiçara pela beleza carismática e a paixão por sua própria ideologia. Não conseguira. Ele era o mesmo retrato do fracasso da imagem que a bruxa vira há pouco no quarto onde ignorava a vida.

– Minha irmã conseguiu informações de um de nossos antigos elfos-domésticos? Mas... bem... Não somos mais Blacks, eu ou ela. Só há um Black ainda vivo, milorde. É a ele que o elfo deve lealdade...

– Um Black que renegou a própria família, se não estou enganado...

Ela balançou a cabeça mais uma vez, evitando chegar ao objetivo daquela conversa.

– Curiosamente, minha Bella, esse mesmo Black tem todo o afeto de Harry Potter.

– Não me parece surpresa. O pai dele era o melhor amigo...

– Temos a isca perfeita, Bellatrix!– ele interrompeu-a. – Sabe, desde que tomei consciência de minha... hum... ligação com o fedelho, tenho reparado que o garoto é metido a herói. Se ele pensar que alguém que ele preza muito está em apuros, não hesitará em deixar Hogwarts. E quando ele sair de debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore... Ah, Bellatrix, era a única peça que faltava. O pivete é único que pode tocar a profecia...

A esta altura, Bellatrix não estava mais ouvindo. Sua mente não raciocinava mais na mesma velocidade que a de seu mentor e amante. Ele pretendia colocar Sirius Black em perigo para atrair o garoto Potter. Sirius Black em perigo.

Agora ela finalmente tinha um objetivo para sua amarga vida.

* * *

– Bellatrix! Bellatriiiix! BELLATRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIXXXXX! 

A bruxa apertou o travesseiro contra os ouvidos. A irmã queria deixá-la surda? Poucos minutos depois uma elfa adentrava o quarto sombrio trazendo uma bacia com água fresca. As velas espalhadas pelo quarto acenderam-se em instantes quando sua irmã mais velha empurrou a porta devidamente furiosa.

– Você não vai arruinar tudo – ela puxou a irmã preguiçosa pelo braço direito e empurrou o rosto da jovem dentro da água.

Bellatrix deixou que a elfa enxugasse seu rosto apressadamente, os lábios entreabertos, porém não incrédulos. Aquela era uma atitude típica de Narcissa. Ela jogou corpo e braços para trás, recusando-se a libertar-se do sono que brincava com seus olhos.

– Eu disse que já era hora de acordar – a outra bruxa puxou-a novamente, jogando o líquido gelado sobre a irmã caçula. – Será que você não pode colaborar nem no dia do meu casamento?

A água escorreu pelos cabelos longos e negros da bruxa de 18 anos. As pálpebras paralisaram-se entre o abrir e o fechar. Os olhos negros observavam a figura desfocada da irmã a regurgitar mil palavras por segundo sem esforçar-se para ler seus lábios, uma vez que seus ouvidos permaneciam surdos para o mundo exterior. Desde que deixara a escola, a vida de Bellatrix Black consistia em dormir, comer e aturar os pretendentes a marido que os pais lhe julgassem apropriados.

Percebendo que de nada adiantavam seus esforços, os passos apressados de Narcissa foram buscar reforços no andar debaixo enquanto Bellatrix deixava o olhar vidrado contemplar o teto. A elfa seguiu sua senhora, não sem antes arrumar a bagunça deixada e dar uma bronca na caçula dos Black.

Narcissa certamente não conseguira o efeito que queria, mas produzira outro muito pior. Toda vez que se sentia insegura ou indefesa, aquela era a primeira defesa da mais jovem integrante da família Black. Isolar-se do mundo era o meio mais eficaz de Bellatrix Black adiar sua entrada no mundo adulto. Naqueles dias em especial, lidava com o medo de ficar sozinha para sempre.

Quem tivesse conhecido aquela casa em seus tempos de glória, com as crianças correndo pelo imenso quintal gramado, não poderia imaginar do que aquela adolescente se queixava. Tudo começara três anos antes, com a fuga de seu primo mais velho. Um ano depois sua irmã do meio fora expulsa de casa após seus pais descobrirem o relacionamento secreto que a garota mantinha com um sangue ruim. O primo mais novo, de sua idade, deixara a nobre mansão com propósitos obtusos e mal-explicados. Agora era a vez de Narcissa abandoná-la, casando-se com Lucius Malfoy.

Ela tinha poucos minutos. A irmã já deveria estar arrastando a mãe escada acima para despertá-la, nem que para isso ambas tivessem que usar a varinha. Sentou-se na cama, os cabelos embaraçados pediam os cuidados de uma escova macia de pêlo de unicórnio. Escolheu uma veste simples, ideal para passar o dia cuidando da decoração. Tudo teria de estar impecável; tanto Narcissa como a Sra. Malfoy, a mãe do noivo, eram perfeccionistas e queriam uma festa que demonstrasse o que duas famílias puro sangue tinham de melhor. Mas domar as próprias madeixas ainda era o primeiro passo daquele dia assustador.

Bellatrix sentou-se diante da penteadeira decorada com arabescos em ouro e prata, pouco concentrada em sua atividade. Fazia-o tão automaticamente que não parou quando notou um envelope pardo sobre o criado-mudo refletido no espelho. A elfa devia ter esquecido a correspondência em seu quarto.

Levantou-se devagar, curiosa com o conteúdo. Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para adiar os preparativos do casamento, mas algo a empurrava para aquela carta misteriosa. Não havia destinatário, tampouco remetente. Bella tomou-o nas mãos para avaliar o conteúdo. Subitamente, letras negras e tortas tomaram conta do envelope: "Abra somente se puder arcar com as conseqüências".

Sorriu com vontade pela primeira vez desde que vira sua irmã do meio ser expulsa de casa. Não sabia como aquela carta havia parado ali, mas sabia que não podia ter outro destino que não aquele. Aquela carta fora mandada para ela. Sem se intimidar pelo aviso, rasgou uma das laterais e puxou o pergaminho guardado sem cuidado.

_Trix,_

_Sinto que estou chegando a meu ápice no talento de mentir. Infelizmente a perfeição tem seu lado ruim: uma vez no topo inicia-se o declínio. Consegue me imaginar sem o dom da mentira? Eu tampouco. Mas é fato que em breve o perderei. Isso me fez lembrar de você, a segunda maior mentirosa de todos os tempos. Obviamente o primeiro lugar é meu. Sei que não considera isso uma ofensa. Digo, o fato de ser mentirosa, não o segundo lugar. Isso sim deve ser duro para você admitir, mas é a mais pura realidade. Sou melhor que você na arte de mentir._

_De qualquer forma, vamos ao que interessa. Preciso de sua ajuda. Ingenuidade a minha acreditar que você possa me ajudar, não acha? Você não se indisporia com toda a família para ajudar ninguém. Especialmente a mim. Por que Bellatrix Black infringiria as regras que regem a nobre mansão do Largo Grimmauld? Quebrar regras sempre foi o meu papel..._

_Assim, estou certo de que não aparecerá esta tarde, por volta das 16h00, no Museu de História da Magia. Especialmente no que se refere à seção de lembrancinhas. Devo estar desperdiçando tinta e o vôo da coruja, mas ainda assim queria que soubesse que pensei em você._

_Saudade._

A carta não estava assinada, mas isso não era preciso. Os garranchos tortos eram inconfundíveis e, ainda que ele tivesse tentado enfeitiçá-los, só havia uma pessoa no mundo que a considerasse mentirosa. A única pessoa que sabia ler nas entrelinhas do que dizia quais as sentenças verdadeiras e quais estavam disfarçadas de verdade. Além do mais, nenhuma outra pessoa a tratava por Trix. Sirius Black estava com saudades.

Nunca tinham sido realmente amigos, ainda que muitas vezes tivessem sido cúmplices. Então ele queria encontrá-la? Devia estar em grande apuro, pois seu primo não era alguém que costumasse pedir ajuda. Ajuda... Ela sabia que aquilo era apenas mais uma mentira, assim como a saudade. Não era facilmente iludida. Mas a verdade é que estava farta daquela casa. Estava farta do casamento de sua irmã. Estava farta da vida tediosa que levava desde que encerrara seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Fugir dali quando todos contavam com sua ajuda seria complicado. Porém o desafio tornava tudo muito mais interessante. Poderia ser expulsa de casa por falar com ele... Não, eles nunca saberiam. A verdade era para os fracos; ela inventaria uma desculpa adequada para seu sumiço.

As horas custaram a passar naquele dia. Perto das quatro horas da tarde Bellatrix mandou um dos elfos para conferir o curso da queda d'água criada no quintal onde seria a festa. Fazia um calor incomum para aquela época do ano; a água ajudaria a refrescar o ambiente, além de ser um elegante elemento da decoração. Pouco depois, queixando-se da demora do elfo, mostrou-se disposta a castigá-lo, abandonando a mãe e a irmã em meio aos preparativos.

Aparatou em frente ao Museu de História da Magia segundos depois. Perdido nos arredores de Notting Hill, o edifício tinha ares de abandonado. A magia anti-trouxa era tão forte que nenhum ser não-mágico circulava pelos arredores. A bruxa ajeitou os cabelos compridos e jogou-os por sobre o ombro para enfim certificar-se pela última vez de que não trazia a varinha na bolsa (ou teria que registrá-la ao entrar no prédio). Quanto menos provas de que tivesse estado ali, mais fácil seria combater futuras desconfianças e boatos verdadeiros.

Não ultrapassara vinte centímetros da porta da entrada e seus olhos finalmente viram o salão repleto de molduras. Cada um dos retratos de antigos administradores do museu fazia questão de cumprimentá-la quando passava. Em sua arrogância habitual, Bellatrix ignorava todos os contatos. Atravessou o hall de entrada rapidamente e dirigiu-se à loja de presentes, localizada perto da saída. Teria que atravessar todo o prédio sem ser notada. Sirius valia aquele esforço? Não. Mas afrontar seus pais e quebrar a redoma de vidro onde tinham-na enclausurado após a expulsão de sua irmã valia.

Ela parou de repente ao avistar o primo. Sirius examinava um catálogo qualquer e discutia animadamente formas de pagamento da reprodução de uma obra de arte que, os ouvidos da jovem captaram, devia ser entregue num belo pacote na casa de um certo alguém.

– Vai dar uma cópia de presente, Sirius? – ela pulou o cumprimento. – Certamente não é muito elegante...

– É o presente de Narcissa... Não acha que combina com ela e Malfoy?

Ele mostrou o catálogo à prima caçula.

– Quem é Rodin? – ela parecia admirada, mais pelo fato de as fotos não se moverem, que por desconhecer o artista. – Mas é uma estátua trouxa! – ela retrucou ao ver o carimbo do Museu do Louvre entre as legendas francesas.

– Exatamente! – ele deu um sorriso. – Estou encaminhando uma cópia, com alguns detalhes extras, logicamente. Só espero que ela demore um tempo para descobrir que é uma reprodução trouxa. Posso ver a cara de Narcissa quando finalmente lhe contarem que a estátua que exibirá com orgulho para as amigas não passa de uma cópia de algo feito por um trouxa!

Bellatrix não sorriu. Sirius estava acostumado a fazer brincadeiras de mau gosto, mas esta implicaria em receber um artefato trouxa na mansão, uma vez que todos os presentes estavam sendo enviados para lá.

– Bem, pelo visto não me chamou para ajudar a escolher um presente. Você já fez isso!

– Certamente não. Eu não a incomodaria com uma bobagem dessas – ele entregou o panfleto para a vendedora da loja de souvenirs e pegou na mão da prima. – Você ainda não me disse oi!

– Nem você! – ela retirou a mão, olhando ressabiada para a vendedora que disfarçou imediatamente que os estivera observando. – Que tal sairmos daqui?

– Do museu? – Sirius franziu a testa.

– Não, daqui – e indicou a vendedora que se escondia atrás do catálogo.

– Ok. Eu volto daqui a uma meia hora, Mercedes. Para combinar a entrega!

A vendedora sorriu melosa e balançou a cabeça confirmando. Percebendo que Bellatrix já tinha se esquivado, Sirius correu para alcançá-la.

– Por que tanta pressa, Trix? Não vai aproveitar seu tempo fora da prisão.

Ela continuou andando rápido, raivosa.

– Espero que não estar desperdiçando meu tempo, Sirius. Não vim aqui para vê-lo paquerar bruxas sem sal...

– Eu paquerando Mercedes? – ele deu uma olhada para trás e descartou a idéia. – Não, ela não faz meu tipo. E ela não é bem uma bruxa... Ela é um aborto, sabia?

Bellatrix parou e olhou de volta para a jovem que organizava a prateleira dos porta-retratos e chaveiros. Jamais desconfiaria que não se tratava de uma bruxa, ao menos até vê-la usando uma varinha.

– Você estava conversando com um aborto? – o rosto de Bellatrix era a personificação da incompreensão.

– É bom saber que você continua a mesma, Trix – ele continuou animado. – Não encontrou nenhum sangue ruim no caminho para cá? Não me diga que foi pior... Você viu um trouxa?

Irritada, ela mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Não vi ninguém. Apenas aparatei aqui em frente, seu idiota!

– Só estava me certificando de que você continua a mesma pessoa que conheci. Depois do que Andrômeda aprontou...

– Não me chamou para falar dela, chamou?

– Não – ele voltou a andar. – Na verdade... Você sabia que inauguraram uma instalação dedicada a nossa família?

– Achei que você não fosse mais da família – ela retrucou amarga.

– Ainda não consegui mudar de sobrenome, então acho que ainda sou um Black. Você já viu?

– Na inauguração. A família toda foi convidada – ela respondeu mecanicamente.

– Eu não fui.

– Você não é da família.

Sirius parou novamente e riu, analisando a prima de alto a baixo. Ser objeto de estudo a impacientou. Estava perdendo seu tempo. Não devia ter vindo.

– Por que você veio, Bellatrix? Não me parece muito empolgada com esse encontro.

– Não sei. Provavelmente porque você, no auge da sua chatice, ainda é menos implicante que minha irmã.

– Andrômeda? – ele provocou.

– Só tenho uma irmã, Sirius. E você estava escolhendo o presente de casamento dela há menos de 15 minutos.

Sirius se manteve quieto por um instante, como que refletindo sobre a resposta da garota.

– Irmãos... Sabe, não vejo Regulus há muito tempo. Creio que desde que deixei Hogwarts. Soube que ele conseguiu se formar... Bem, a família Black não deixaria que ele manchasse o nome da família sendo reprovado, não é mesmo?

– Nossa família já tem manchas demais para se preocupar. Regulus passou por conta própria. Raspando, mas por conta própria – ela respondeu sem entender onde ele queria chegar.

– Você tem que se decidir se eu sou ou não da família, Trix – ele piscou.

Vendo que traíra a si mesma, ela consertou rapidamente:

– Por nossa eu quis dizer minha e do Reggie.

– Sente aqui, Trix – ele puxou a garota para um banco bem em frente à instalação sobre a guerra dos duendes. – Sei que você vai achar estranho, mas eu... Eu estou preocupado com ele.

– Você? Não me faça rir, Sirius! Vocês se odeiam! Sempre se odiaram! Muito antes de você nos abandonar...

Sirius ficou sem palavras por um instante. Os olhos de sua prima pareciam profundamente magoados.

– Você... você acha que eu te abandonei?

– Lógico que você nos abandonou. Deixou a nossa casa, não foi? – ela desviou o rosto.

– Você acha que eu te abandonei? – ele repetiu.

– Eu-eu... – ela estava confusa. O que ele não estava entendendo? Ele tinha deixado a mansão, portanto...

– Meus pais me odeiam, Trix. Meu irmão me odeia. Na verdade, a única pessoa que ainda se importava comigo quando deixei aquela casa foi expulsa de lá um ano depois.

– Ela não era a única – pega de surpresa, Bellatrix reagiu sem pensar.

– Não? – ele sorriu.

Bellatrix não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa. Seu primo nunca fora uma pessoa muito ajustada, mas parecia ter perdido os últimos pinos da razão. Ela se levantou, decidida a deixar o museu.

– O que você quer de mim, Sirius? Tenho que voltar para casa.

Ele não insistiu.

– Nada. Queria notícias. Obrigado por vir – e, após hesitar uns instantes: – Espero que tenha percebido que minhas palavras foram sinceras. Digo... na carta. Bem, quero dizer, eu realmente senti saudades.

Ela não soube dizer por que, mas sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir o primo dizer aquilo. Com todas as letras. E desde quando ela se importava que Sirius sentisse sua falta? Devia ser apenas fome... Deu um sorriso acanhado e resolveu retribuir.

– Acho que... bem... Reggie viajou há alguns meses. Desde que voltamos de Hogwarts, para ser mais precisa. Mas ele vem ao casamento. É padrinho de Narcissa. Posso lhe escrever contando as novidades... Não sei bem o que ele está fazendo, mas parece que tem um bom trabalho. Seus pais estão felicíssimos.

Sirius sorriu agradecido:

– Obrigado.

Deu um beijo na bochecha da bruxa e desaparatou dali, deixando Bellatrix aliviada. Não queria que ele percebesse que suas pernas estavam tremendo.

* * *

– Argh! Outro copo de ponche e eu vomito! – Bella desabafou após derramar num vaso o oitavo copo da bebida que um elfo lhe entregava. 

O rapaz ao seu lado sorriu solidário. Rabastan Lestrange era um dos poucos colegas de escola com quem Bellatrix ainda tinha contato, ainda que ele fosse mais amigo de Regulus que dela.

– Pelo visto ele não vem – ele deu um suspiro de tédio, olhando mais uma vez para a porta principal da casa, enquanto a Sra. Lestrange recepcionava mais um casal de convidados como favor às famílias dos noivos, atarantadas com as fotos e últimos detalhes.

Bellatrix fitou o rapaz demoradamente. Ainda que tivesse uma aparência infantil, era bastante interessante. Era estranho que em tantos anos de escola nunca tivesse tido uma namorada. Era agradável a maioria do tempo, entretanto, costumava exceder-se na bebida. Aquele não era o caso: manter a sobriedade perante a família era essencial.

– Regulus tem que vir. Narcissa vai matá-lo se faltar! Ele é o padrinho!

– Meu irmão! – o rapazinho levantou-se num instante, os olhos petrificados de admiração.

A bruxa lembrava-se do convidado que agora repudiava o abraço da própria mãe. Rodolphus Lestrange era capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina desde que a garota se entendia por gente. Três anos mais velho que ela. Em seu último jogo, deixara o posto de goleiro para enviar um balaço diretamente na direção de James Potter, pouco depois deste apanhar o pomo-de-ouro e dar o campeonato das Casas mais uma vez para a Grifinória. O revide foi dado por Sirius: uma surra fenomenal lhe deixara o último mês na enfermaria da escola.

A seu lado, Rabastan acenava freneticamente na direção da porta, esperando que o irmão mais velho o notasse. Foi bem sucedido em seu intento, ainda que Rodolphus mantivesse o olhar mais preso a Bellatrix que a seu fã número um.

– Boa noite, Rabastan! Boa noite, senhorita...

Ele ficou esperando Bellatrix dizer seu nome, mas a jovem parecia mais interessada em descobrir um elfo carregando uma bandeja com canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

– Essa é a Bellatrix, Rodolphus! Era da minha sala em Hogwarts.

– Esse rostinho realmente não me é estranho. Eu sou Rodolphus. Você deve se lembrar... Se estudou na Sonserina... Eu fui capitão do time de quadribol anos a fio.

A bruxa deu um sorriso amarelo e agarrou o primeiro elfo que passava, ordenando-lhe que trouxesse bebida.

– Acho que não é dela que você lembra, Rodolphus. A irmã dela era bem parecida...

– Eu e Narcisa não temos nada em comum – ela cortou o amigo que começava a falar demais. O nome de Andrômeda era proibido naquela casa.

– Eu me referia...– ele demorou a perceber o pedido velado, e então se calou.

– Irmã de Narcissa? Então você é a minha acompanhante... – o primogênito dos Lestrange sorriu.

– Não – ela respondeu confiante, dando um gole no copo com bebida gelada que o elfo finalmente lhe trouxera. – Você deve ser o padrinho do Malfoy. Eu vou ser par do meu primo Regulus.

– Não, você vai ser meu par. Regulus não vem – ele disse satisfeito.

Bellatrix e Rabastan abriram a boca, desconcertados. Ambos contavam com a presença do rapaz naquela festa, ainda que por motivos diferentes.

– Minha irmã vai trucidá-lo – a jovem balbuciou entre um gole e outro de cerveja.

– Ela já está a par da situação. Não se opôs a que eu o substituísse. Tive que dar um trabalho urgente para seu primo essa noite. Finalmente veremos se ele realmente tem o talento que diz ter. Ah, sim, eu sou o chefe dele.

Enquanto o rapaz se gabava de sua posição, Bellatrix só conseguia pensar no que diria a Sirius. Certamente o primo iria zombar dela. Que tipo de informação era aquela? Regulus não foi ao casamento porque ficou fazendo hora extra no emprego? Nem mesmo que emprego era esse ela sabia... Mas havia alguém ali que podia lhe dizer.

– Sabe, eu acabei de me lembrar de você, Rodolphus. Às vezes sou tão avoada... Você podia me pegar um copo de ponche? A gente se encontra lá fora, no quintal, onde estão as mesas. Aqui está tão quente... – ela se tornou gentil repentinamente.

– Achei que você estivesse tomando cerveja amanteigada.

– Achei que você não quisesse mais engolir nem uma gota de ponche.

– Realmente está muito calor aqui dentro...

E deixou os dois rapazes sozinhos. Alguns minutos depois, Roldophus a encontraria lá fora e todos os que passassem teriam certeza de que aquele casal se conhecia há muito tempo, tal a intimidade com que se tratavam.

* * *

As pálpebras reagiram ao incômodo da luz e, involuntariamente, Bellatrix abriu os olhos sem entender onde estava. Seu quarto. A janela aberta permitia que as cortinas brancas voassem inconseqüentes num movimento de vai-e-vem desritmado. Mas toda aquela luz não era o luar; vinham da lareira os reflexos esverdeados. 

– Sirius? – ela perguntou esfregando os olhos, certa de que estava tendo alucinações.

– Aparate na pracinha em cinco minutos. Na pracinha aqui em frente, ok? Nem precisa trocar de roupa... – a luz provenientes das chamas esmeralda se apagara.

Sem realmente dar-se conta do que acontecera, Bellatrix ajeitou o travesseiro sob a cabeça. Ela tornou a fechar os olhos cansados e engoliu a própria saliva. Sua garganta ardeu lembrando-a de que não devia tomar friagem. Virou-se para o lado tomada pelo sono e adormeceu novamente.

Quando as chamas iluminaram o quarto pela segunda vez, a bruxa já estava protegida. O travesseiro sobre a cabeça impedia a lareira de acordá-la outra vez. Os ouvidos, entretanto, não ignoraram os chamados:

– Eu disse cinco minutos, Bellatrix. Já se passaram seis! Anda! Acorda!

Não, ela não acreditava. Com uma das mãos tateou a própria varinha no criado-mudo ao lado. Balbuciou qualquer coisa e um raio disparou contra o batente da cama.

– Droga! – ela finalmente sentou-se na cama, de costas para a cabeça do primo que flutuava na lareira. – Você tem idéia de que horas são, Sirius? – ela resmungou enquanto reparava o estrago que causara na madeira entalhada.

– Exatamente duas e sete da noite...

– Da madrugada, você quer dizer – ela corrigiu espreguiçando-se.

– Quem se importa? – a voz sussurrou.

– Eu me importo. Se não percebeu, costumo estar dormindo nesse horário.

– Dormir é perda de tempo...

Bellatrix voltou a se deitar, desta vez de barriga para baixo e com os pés sobre os travesseiros. O queixo se apoiava nas mãos, e ela fazia um enorme esforço para manter os olhos abertos.

– O que você quer? Se me acordou por nada, eu...

– Aparate na pracinha! Rápido! Já fizemos muito barulho.

– Aparate você aqui. É você quem quer falar comigo!

– Eu não vou aparatar aí! Prometi que nunca mais colocava os pés nesta casa e não vou colocar.

– Sua cabeça está flutuando na lareira do meu quarto... – ela retrucou irritada.

– A minha cabeça, não os meus pés! Não estou quebrando o juramento.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Humpf! Azar o seu. Eu vou dormir.

– Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? Está uma noite maravilhosa e... Bem, eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa!

– Sirius, eu mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos... Não quero nem consigo ver droga nenhuma.

Ela rolou para o lado, exausta. Os cílios encontraram-se instantaneamente preparando-se para voltar ao descanso.

– Bella...

– Bella? – as duas gotas negras que há pouco se escondiam sob as pálpebras quase saltaram de suas órbitas. – Você... você não me chama de Bella.

– É, eu apelei mesmo – ela pôde perceber o deboche na voz do primo. – Por favor, eu estou lhe implorando!

– Agora essa conversa está ficando interessante... – ela abriu um sorriso maroto e voltou a encarar o rosto na lareira. – Sirius Black implorando? Me dê dez minutos. E considere este o último favor que farei a você.

– Pagarei com juros e correção, milady. Até daqui a pouco – ele piscou e sumiu novamente entre as chamas.

Bellatrix se desvencilhou dos lençóis e andou até o armário de madeira escura. Tirou uma veste qualquer dos cabides e procurou na penteadeira um elástico para amarrar os cabelos desgrenhados. Não ia se arrumar àquela hora da noite. Ainda menos para encontrar Sirius Black.

Enquanto procurava pela bacia de água deixada em seu quarto para que lavasse o rosto pela manhã, começou a se perguntar o porquê daquela visita na calada da noite. Não via Sirius desde o dia do casamento de sua irmã. Já se passara quase um mês. Sequer tivera uma resposta da carta que lhe mandara contando o que descobrira sobre Regulus. Também não se importava. Não se importava com Sirius Black ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ele. Só estava acordada àquela hora da noite porque... porque... porque já estava cansada de tanto dormir. E ele certamente não a deixaria em paz até que cedesse.

Antes de aparatar tomou o cuidado de lançar em seu quarto um feitiço anti-ruído para que nenhum elfo enxerido viesse xeretar por ali. Pouco depois estava na pracinha, onde Sirius aguardava-a encostado a uma espécie de monstro de metal que a jovem nunca tinha visto antes.

– Dez minutos compridos, hein? – ele parecia aborrecido.

– Dê-se por agradecido de eu estar aqui – ela fingiu que não estava interessada no objeto ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

– Estive viajando. Só encontrei sua carta hoje.

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos, espantada e indignada.

– Esses serviços de coruja expressa definitivamente não tem nada de expresso. Deixei claro ao bruxo que me atendeu que a carta era de urgência.

– Não precisa culpá-los. Eu estava sob a ação de um feitiço anti-rastreador. A coruja deixou sua carta em minha casa.

– Feitiço anti-rastreador? Está se escondendo de quem? – ela se interessou.

– Não é da sua conta – ele retrucou impaciente. – É verdade que Regulus está trabalhando para o Lestrange? – ele assumiu uma postura mais séria que a do rapaz que a acordara com briguinhas inocentes.

– Está. E daí?

– Merda! – ele deu um soco numa grande árvore ao lado.

– Isso é tão ruim assim?

– Deixa para lá, Bellatrix. Obrigado pela ajuda. Você não tem idéia do quanto está ajudando. A mim e àquele imbecil...

Se não fosse uma garota esperta, Bellatrix não teria entendido o que havia de tão ruim no fato de Regulus trabalhar com Rodolphus Lestrange. Não era apenas uma questão de juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças, mas de interpretá-las. Ela conhecia os primos desde bebê e sabia que Sirius jamais se preocuparia realmente com Regulus, a não ser que a vida do irmão afetasse a sua.

– Eu... eu posso ajudar ainda mais, Sirius. Você sabe que posso.

– Ajudar como? Não foi você mesma quem escreveu que ele não volta para casa este ano?

– Tenho outros meios de saber notícias dele. Não só dele. Você está procurando informações sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Sirius sentiu o sangue gelar. Tinha sido insensato. Ignorara todos os apelos de James e Lily para que não envolvesse Bellatrix naquela história e agora constatava que eles estavam certos. Subestimara seu próprio sangue.

– Não... Só estou interessado no Regulus. Por quê? Ele tem alguma ligação com...

Ela se impacientou:

– Se você for me tratar como uma garotinha burra, eu volto agora mesmo para o meu quarto, Sirius. Você mesmo admitiu que está perdendo o jeito para mentir, então não tente me enganar. Se abrir o jogo comigo posso ser uma grande aliada. Se não, bem, sabe que posso ser uma inimiga formidável. Devia ter pensado melhor antes de pedir minha ajuda, Sirius Black.

Bellatrix mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva e esperou o primo se decidir. Ele não a descartaria tão facilmente de uma trama tão intrigante. Havia muitos segredos por ali e ela queria descobrir todos. Sem exceção. Uma ótima maneira de acabar com a monotonia de sua vida.

– Você não sabe do que está falando, Trix.

– Pare de me tratar como uma idiota! – ela tentou socá-lo no peito, mas o rapaz segurou-a pelos pulsos.

– Eu só quero te proteger. Vê se entende!

– Todo mundo quer me proteger! Eu não preciso que ninguém me proteja, está entendendo? Se você não vai me contar, tudo bem, eu já descobri um pouco. Posso descobrir mais! E sem a sua ajuda.

– Trix, pára, me escuta!

– Não, eu vou...

Ele puxou-a com brutalidade e beijou-a. Um beijo curto, forte e rápido. Então soltou os braços da jovem. Sem coragem de encará-lo, ela murmurou:

– O que foi isso? – os braços continuavam no ar, parados, como os de uma estátua inerte.

– Eu só queria que você calasse a boca! Você não está me deixando pensar – e começou a caminhar em círculos.

Ela não conseguiu reagir. Apenas ficou parada e, reparando em seus braços, cruzou-os junto ao corpo, quase arrependida de ter abandonado sua cama naquela noite.

– Que tipo de ajuda você pode me dar? – ele finalmente estacou e fixou o olhar na bruxa.

– O que você me dá em troca? – a raiva impulsionara seu raciocínio novamente.

– Depende do que você estiver me oferecendo... – ele desconversou.

– Vou abrir o jogo, Sirius, e espero que você retribua a minha sinceridade, apesar de saber que esta definitivamente não é sua especialidade. Rodolphus...

– Rodolphus? Já está íntima do Lestrange, hein?

Ela percebeu uma mudança no tom de voz de Sirius. Normalmente estaria debochando dela, mas agora parecia... Não, ela estava imaginando coisas. Passou por cima do comentário e continuou:

– Rodolphus deixou escapar que precisam de novos... hum... recrutas... Ele usou o termo estagiários, mas ele deve achar a mesma coisa que você. Que eu sou uma boba que acredita que Regulus está realmente trabalhando para um serviço de fiscalização de artefatos mágicos do Ministério da Magia. Departamento de Cobranças, segundo ele. Para intimidar os maus pagadores... Bem, eu disse que estava interessada em arranjar um emprego também e ele ficou de pensar no caso. Disse que não há mulheres no grupo, mas que ele poderia ver se havia uma brecha.

– Você está me dizendo que se ofereceu para trabalhar para Voldemort? – Sirius se segurou para não gritar. No silêncio da pracinha sua voz soaria como um alarme para a mansão do outro lado da rua.

– Você disse o nome dele? – a bruxinha arregalou os olhos espantados.

– Grande coisa! Você tem noção do que VOCÊ acabou de me dizer? Você falou que está pensando em trabalhar para Ele! Você sabe o que o Regulus faz, por um acaso? Sabe o que o Lestrange faz? Eles torturam gente, Bellatrix! E matam! Entre outras coisas pouco honrosas...

– Por que tanto escândalo? São trouxas, Sirius! – ela fez pouco caso do desespero dele.

– Eu sou mesmo um grande idiota! Como foi que eu pensei que você...

– Você pensou o quê? Que eu fosse Andrômeda? Eu não gosto de trouxas, Sirius! Nem de sangue ruins ou mestiços. Aliás, é justamente por isso que acho tudo isso uma bobagem! Você sabe que Ele é um mestiço, não sabe? Ouvi papai dizer isso outro dia. Regulus está recebendo ordens do filho de um trouxa... – ela cuspiu de lado, com nojo até da palavra que descrevia os seres não-mágicos. – Isso é se rebaixar a um nível...

– Escuta aqui. Esqueceu que a noiva do meu melhor amigo é nascida trouxa? Eu estou do lado de todos esses que você chama de corja. Se você não gosta de trouxas, por que está querendo me ajudar?

Ela ficou quieta. Pensara naquela resposta semanas a fio. Sabia que o primo faria a pergunta fatídica e nunca achara nada suficientemente convincente para dar como resposta. Ela simplesmente não sabia. Não sabia sequer por que tinha ajudado-no da primeira vez. Se era apenas uma questão de descobrir segredos, Lestrange seria um alvo muito mais fácil. Sirius era fechado e intransponível como uma rocha. Talvez fosse a sensação de desafio. Mas se ela não sabia a verdade, ao menos ainda sabia mentir.

– Quero lhe dar a chance de me fazer mudar de opinião. Acha que eu estou errada em querer preservar a pureza do sangue mágico? Pois eu estou lhe dando a chance de me provar o contrário.

Foi a vez de Sirius ficar sem resposta. Dentre todas as respostas que Bellatrix poderia lhe dar, aquela nunca lhe passara pela cabeça. E por mais absurda que parecesse, ele queria acreditar que ela dizia a verdade.

– É por causa da Andie, não é?

– Como? – ela não entendeu o raciocínio do primo. Estava tão satisfeita consigo mesma pela resposta inventada que seus neurônios deixaram de trabalhar por um instante.

– Admita. Você sente a falta dela! Vocês eram amigas... Nunca conheci duas pessoas tão diferentes e tão parecidas ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu não sou parecida com ela.

– Não, certamente não é. Ela tem coragem para assumir suas próprias idéias.

– Eu não sou uma covarde. Se você não percebeu, eu estou arriscando a minha vida...

– Pelos motivos errados – ele concluiu por ela. – Se quer notícias de Andie, basta perguntar. Você não precisa se misturar com gente da laia do Lestrange para...

– Pára! Pára! Não distorça as coisas, Sirius. Eu não sinto falta dela! Ela me abandonou! Ela foi embora por causa de um sangue ruim! Ela cuspiu no prato que comeu e...

– Andrômeda tem uma filha, sabia? – ele ignorou as palavras de Bellatrix. – A garota é linda! Se parece com vocês... Cabelos bem pretos. E um sorriso banguela absolutamente estonteante. Se você pudesse pegá-la nos braços apenas uma vez...

– É uma criança mestiça – ela retrucou com desprezo. Tinha riscado a irmã de sua vida, por que ele teimava em tentar trazê-la de volta?

– Achei que queria mudar...

– Não quero. Não preciso. Apenas lhe propus um desafio, Sirius. Você gosta de desafios. Eu já tenho o meu. E boa noite...

– Eu ainda não acabei.

Ela baixou os olhos e exibiu um discreto sorriso de sucesso. Sabia o que estava prestes a ouvir.

– Você vai se meter com eles independente do que eu acho, não é?

– Não se você me contar o que sabe.

– Se não quer ser tratada como uma idiota, não aja como uma. É lógico que não vou dizer nada.

– Então terei que descobrir por conta própria?

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo coçar o queixo. Parecia que estava vendo o garoto rebelde que crescera em sua companhia novamente. Só então reparou em como era bonito. Mais bonito que qualquer outro rapaz de sua idade. Mas ainda era seu primo, o irritante, porém esperto, Sirius Black.

– Talvez eu te dê uma mãozinha... – ele reconsiderou. – Você pode dar uma boa espiã. Em vez de trabalhar para o Lestrange, você vai trabalhar para mim, certo? E isso significa que posso interferir a qualquer momento.

– Não sei se gosto de ter você como chefe... – ela desdenhou propositalmente.

– É pegar ou largar – ele deu um ultimato.

– Certo, chefe. E qual a minha primeira missão como sua espiã oficial?

– Visitar sua sobrinha! – ele falou sem preocupação, enquanto tirava uma chave do bolso da veste verde-marinho. – Arranje uma boa desculpa para seus pais e me encontre amanhã, no final da tarde, no Big Ben. Vá de metrô. Ajudará a se acostumar com os trouxas. E vista-se adequadamente. Espiãs têm de passar desapercebidas numa multidão.

Ainda boquiaberta, Bellatrix viu Sirius montar o tal monstro de metal. Percebendo que ele desapareceria em segundos, ela reagiu:

– Espere!

– Você aceitou o trato – ele apoiou o peso numa das pernas.

– Eu só quero saber o que é isso – e indicou o trambolho sobre o qual Sirius estava montado.

– Isso? – ele sorriu divertido. – Isso é uma das melhores coisas já inventadas por um trouxa e aperfeiçoadas por um bruxo, Trix! Isso é uma moto. Quer dar uma volta?

Ela olhou desconfiada para as rodas e o escapamento prateado.

– Trouxa, é? Melhor não. Fica para a próxima.

– Azar o seu. Até amanhã, então.

O motor roncou alto e a fumaça empurrou as vestes de Bellatrix para trás. Em segundos Sirius Black deslizava pelos céus em sua moto voadora.

* * *

Da janela do quarto ela avistou o enorme tapete planando contra o vento. Mais uma tentativa de Rodolphus Lestrange de impressioná-la. Sem sucesso. Entretanto havia quem admirasse toda aquela demonstração de pompa e riqueza do suposto pretendente. Não havia dia ou noite em que Madison Black, sua mãe, não procurasse lembrar de quão poucos bons partidos ainda restavam na alta sociedade mágica. 

O pai parecia aprovar o compromisso, ainda que não se importasse com quem. Em termos: contanto que Bellatrix não seguisse o mesmo destino errôneo daquela que um dia chamara de irmã, podia fazer suas próprias escolhas.

Era mais uma noite cinzenta na cidade de Londres, o que garantia a camuflagem do veículo. Apenas olhos acostumados à escuridão poderiam distingui-lo em meio à neblina baixa. Olhos ansiosos para aventurar-se no desconhecido. Olhos como os de Bellatrix. Desde que recebera a última carta de Lestrange, encontrava-se numa euforia extasiante. Não pelos motivos que a mãe sonhava, mas pela oportunidade de finalmente penetrar nas entranhas daquele mistério.

Mas naquele momento não parecia restar uma gota de alegria e excitação. Não havia pensado no lado negativo de ficar a sós com o bruxo, ainda que apenas por algumas horas. Conformada com sua sina, ela deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas lentamente.

O cabelo negro estava elegantemente arrumado, por insistência de sua mãe. Costumava ter preguiça de assentar as madeixas ligeiramente onduladas e volumosas. Não ficava mais bonita por isso: apenas mudara a imagem de selvagem para a de uma dama. A dama que sua mãe queria ver casada com o primogênito dos Lestrange.

Cumprimentou a visita com um sorriso fingido e tentou parecer paciente enquanto seus pais cobriam Rodolphus de agrados e reverências. Ele também estava por demais arrumado, uma expressão séria, porém simpática, estampada no rosto. Havia uma nova cicatriz, próxima à sobrancelha direita. Ela se lembrava assim tão bem daquele rosto para dizer com certeza se já não estava ali desde os tempos de colégio?

Sentou-se no tapete, ainda que a contragosto. Não gostava de voar. Tinha pavor de altura desde que Sirius a derrubara de uma vassoura num simples jogo de quadribol de crianças. E o vento... O vento destruiria seu cabelo, que tanto tempo levara para ser arrumado. Ainda assim, sentou-se.

Rodolphus despediu-se dos pais de sua acompanhante, procurando causar boa impressão. Antes de avançar para o gramado, contemplou a jovem bruxa de ar entediado. Sabia que custaria a domá-la, mas que cedo ou tarde ela obedeceria a ele cegamente. A partir daquela noite, empenharia toda a sua vontade em conquistar a simpatia de Bellatrix. Ainda que nunca viesse a amá-la, ela seria sua.

A viagem não foi tão desconfortável quanto imaginava a garota. Talvez fosse o calor fora de época daquela noite, ou talvez o vinho doce que o rapaz trouxera escondido no casaco, mas Lestrange não parecia tão desprezível como das outras vezes. Aquele devia ser o décimo encontro dos dois, talvez o décimo primeiro. Ela não tinha se importado em contar. Passaria a ser o primeiro.

O pouso foi suave e, tão logo Lestrange e Bellatrix abandonaram o veículo, os elfos do castelo-restaurante enrolaram o tapete voador cuidadosamente para guardá-lo.

– Imagino que já tenha estado aqui com sua família, mas lhe garanto que vai parecer um lugar novo depois de hoje – ele ofereceu o braço para que Bellatrix o acompanhasse.

A bruxa aceitou o convite, como lhe ordenava a educação e as boas maneiras. Além de que Rodolphus parecia muito mais disposto a dividir segredos quando não contrariado. Ilusão era a chave para chegar ao objetivo final. Que ele acreditasse que ela aceitava sua corte; mal não faria. Entretanto, ele parecia compartilhar das mesmas idéias sobre os iludidos...

A mesa previamente reservada para o casal ficava num canto desconhecido dos olhos curiosos da criança que Bellatrix fora um dia. Estava certa de que aquele lugar não existia; freqüentava aquele castelo todas as noites de sábado desde que tinha cinco anos. Todos os outros detalhes que faziam daquele o melhor restaurante bruxo do último século continuavam ali, intactos. Talvez fosse apenas sua própria embriaguez, mas Bellatrix poderia jurar que aquele pequeno canto só existia em seus sonhos. Sim, seus sonhos... Mas como... Ele...

– Não li sua mente. Você perceberia se o tivesse feito. Sua irmã me ajudou – ele puxou uma cadeira.

O cheiro de rosas vindo do arranjo de centro de mesa acabou de entorpecer os pensamentos da jovem. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, segurando o rosto abobado com desleixo. À sua frente as imagens misturavam-se. Precisava de sal. A pressão devia estar baixa... Talvez fosse melhor uma colher de açúcar... que seria dos bêbados sem a glicose?

O rosto do rapaz se deformou ao sorrir; os olhos debochavam dela claramente. E o som de sua voz ecoava em diferentes timbres: Bellatrix! Trix! Trix!

Trix! Sirius e seus joguinhos. Trix! Quase as mesmas letras da palavra trouxa. Infame!

– Creio que não estou me sentindo bem... – ela fechou os olhos, tentando parar os borrões que circulavam a seu redor.

– Vai passar, Bellatrix! Vai passar! Só imaginei que o álcool lhe ajudaria a aceitar a idéia de nosso casamento.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso depravado e desdenhoso. Casar?

– Falei com seu pai esta tarde. Ele não se opõe. Mas eu gostaria de saber sua opinião – Rodolphus tinha os olhos verdes e mesquinhos fixos na garota, que lambia a ponta do dedo, repleta de sal, tentando em vão recuperar sua autonomia.

– Não creio que esta seja a melhor hora, Rodolphus! Onde ele está? Eu... eu preciso falar com meu primo – ela começou a se levantar, mas suas pernas não puderam arcar com seu peso.

Rodolphus fez sinal para o mâitre se retirar. Fariam os pedidos dali a pouco. Projetou o corpo à frente e, após afastar o vaso de flores, acariciou o queixo fino de Bellatrix.

– Por que tanto interesse em Regulus, minha querida?

– Regulus? – ela perguntou sobressaltada, como se acabasse de despertar de um sono inacabado.

Os olhos frios a contemplaram por mais um instante, desconfiados. A poção que acrescentara ao vinho faria Bellatrix mais suscetível a suas idéias e vontades, mas até que ponto deveria avançar? Talvez fosse melhor conter seus próprios instintos e esperar pela hora certa. Ela era a esposa perfeita. De família tradicional, beleza impecável e... inteligente. Isso poderia ser um problema, mas ele estava disposto a contorná-lo.

– Todas as perguntas, minha querida... Não pretendo subestimá-la. Creio que sabe como realmente levo minha vida. E ele, a dele. Para quê as perguntas, Bellatrix?

– Rosas não deveriam ser vermelhas... – a bebida ajudava sua mente torpe a fugir do perigo imediato. – Eu... eu não gosto de vermelho, você... gosta?

Ela fixou o olhar num ponto qualquer do rosto de Rodolphus. Precisava mostrar-se segura. Mais! Precisava estar segura, ter domínio de si mesma. Ou fingir com a habilidade de quando sóbria.

– Cor de sangue... – ele murmurou enquanto desfolhava um dos delicados botões. – Se não gosta é porque nunca sentiu seu sabor.

– Das rosas? – ela jogou o corpo mole para trás.

– Do sangue – ele envolveu a mão pálida e gelada que Bellatrix deixara sobre a mesa. – Diga que será minha esposa e revelarei meus segredos.

Bellatrix podia sentir os dedos finos se aquecerem, um a um, pelo contato com a mão rígida e calejada. Uma cicatriz sobressaía-se na palma, como que apontando o destino de Rodolphus Lestrange a qualquer cartomante picareta. Tinha que virar o jogo antes que ele a confundisse.

– Para tanto é preciso amar... – as mãos da garota abandonaram o calor protetor.

– Creio que basta querer.

– Quer tanto assim?

Um curto estalar de dedos. A mesa sumira. O lugar era o mesmo, ainda que tudo parecesse diferente. Ilusões? Queria estar sóbria, ou particularmente insana. Que diabos ele colocara em sua bebida? Sentiu uma das mãos percorrer-lhe a cintura enquanto a outra sustentava o queixo. Seu rosto não lhe obedecia e oferecia-se incessantemente ao beijo. Ele limitava-se a encará-la, tentando ler sua mente através das pupilas dilatadas.

– Não desse jeito – ele a soltou bruscamente.

A bruxa desabou sem os alicerces a sustentar seu corpo. Do chão, olhava a figura desapontada do bruxo. Parecia condenar sua própria fraqueza.

– Tome isso – ele ofereceu um vidro mínimo, fechado com rolha de cortiça. – Vai se sentir melhor.

Ela levantou o braço para alcançar o antídoto. Quase cedera. Não era forte o suficiente. Sugou cada gota e aos poucos sentiu sua cor voltar. O sangue circulava quente rente ao rosto, dando-lhe saudáveis maçãs rosadas. Rodolphus observava a transformação calado.

Sacudiu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro. As flores caídas pelo piso gelado ganhavam nova definição à medida que ela recuperava suas forças. Segura o bastante para se levantar, ela procurou os olhos intimidantes de há pouco. Em vão.

O bruxo andava pelo lugar em busca de uma nova mesa, onde pudessem simplesmente fazer a refeição. Era a primeira vez que abandonava um plano antes de atingir seu objetivo. E qual era seu objetivo? Antes que pudesse responder a si mesmo, sentiu dedos mornos e macios a deslizaram por seu antebraço.

– Aquela mesa é perfeita.

A mente intrigada não se submeteu ao apelo da voz doce. Bellatrix deveria questioná-lo, pressioná-lo, abandoná-lo. Mas não. Ela estava ali, a seu lado, disposta a recomeçar. Ela certamente tinha seus objetivos.

– Vamos embora.

– Não, nós nem...

– Presumo que esteja faminta... Ou então quer algo de mim. Barganhe! Prometo pensar em sua proposta.

– Pois eu já me decidi sobre a sua – o tom triunfante recordava à dona da voz que reassumira o controle de si mesma. – Aceito seu pedido se me levar até ele.

Estava decidida. Ele não.

– Até ele quem, Bellatrix? – desconversou, enquanto procurava fixar a vista no ponto mais longínquo possível.

– Até ele quem... – reagiu com se a resposta fosse óbvia. – Até Regulus, oras!

Finalmente ele ousou encará-la novamente. Estavam de volta ao jogo dela, mas ele jogava de olhos abertos.

* * *

– Pelo _Profeta Diário_! Eu descobri pelo _Profeta Diário_! Puseram sua lista de presentes lá, ou você já se esqueceu disso também? 

Há duas semanas ela esperava por aquela visita. Sabia que Sirius viria. Ela queria que viesse.

– E você se importa? Que diferença faz? É a minha vida, não a sua.

– Ele é um Comensal, Bellatrix!

– Não temos provas disso – ela retrucou sem confiança nas próprias palavras.

– Não foi ele mesmo quem lhe disse? – ele deu as costas à garota.

– Nunca com todas as letras.

Ele riu. Já devia ter imaginado.

– Acha que não sou digna de confiança, não é?

– Nunca disse isso – ele murmurou, evitando o olhar petulante.

– Você nunca diz nada, Sirius! Esse é o seu problema. Preciso interpretá-lo a cada segundo para...

– Andou interpretando Lestrange também, Bellatrix? Tudo o que me disse até agora foram produto de suas interpretações daquilo que ele não disse?

– Não seja idiota!

Ela sentou-se num dos bancos sujos da praça, desanimada. Folhas secas se prendiam às pantufas; o casaco grosso protegia o corpo da noite gelada. Ele nunca seria capaz de interpretá-la? Irritada, provocou-o:

– Parece até que está com ciúmes...

– De quem? De você? E depois eu sou o idiota... – ele desdenhou enquanto socava uma das árvores majestosas e centenárias.

– Então por que se importa? – ela segurou a decepção.

– Eu já disse, ele é um Comensal...

... E você defende trouxas! Difícil dizer qual é pior.

– Não me compare com ele. Eu não sou um assassino!

– Ora, Sirius, não seja tão dramático! São trouxas!

Ele avançou para ela. Segurou-a pelos pulsos

– São gente! Seres humanos! Pensei que quisesse mudar...

– Dou um passo de cada vez, meu querido – ela respondeu feroz. – Já me fez passar um dia inteiro com a traidora, seu marido e sua cria mestiça. São como animais, Sirius. Ainda mais reles que elfos domésticos! Estou disposta a entender como ela pode se sujeitar a tanto, não a agir igual.

Os olhos negros de Sirius fitaram-na com raiva. Ela sentiu os pulsos fraquejaram diante da força dos dedos de seu primo. Seu rosto demonstrava a força sobre-humana que fazia para manter-se controlado. Ela não facilitaria:

– Não vai me beijar? Não é assim que me faz calar a boca? Não é essa a desculpa que usa para ficar comigo sem ter que admitir que me quer?

– Então é isso! – ele soltou os braços da prima, machucados e vermelhos. – Vai se casar porque tem raiva de mim? Vai se casar porque eu não a quero?

– Não distorça as coisas – ela baixou os olhos, apreensiva por ser descoberta.

– Então é tudo por minha causa, Bellatrix? Você não quer mudar... Você não vai mudar. Estou fora do seu alcance, não é? Por isso o Lestrange. Certamente o idiota é mais fácil de se enganar.

A boca vermelha mexia-se nervosa sem emitir som. Bellatrix estava sem respostas. Queria xingá-lo, dizer-lhe todos os pensamentos que tivera desde o sim. Porque desde o dia em que dissera sim a Rodolphus Lestrange ela só conseguia pensar em como esconder aquilo de Sirius Black.

– Você não precisa se casar com ele... – o súbito tom calmo da voz do primo surpreendeu-a. – Não por minha causa.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, quieto. Certamente não sabia que atitude tomar, e ela, aflita que seus planos fossem tão explícitos aos olhos de todos, procurou se justificar:

– Rodolphus não é de todo mau. Não mesmo. Tem sido gentil e, bem, você nunca gostou de mim mesmo...

Não conseguiu escolher as palavras que deviam sair de sua boca. Estragara a sua última chance. Estava feito. Casaria-se em um mês... Mas...

– Ele deve beijar muito bem. Ou foram os presentes, Bellatrix? Não, você não é assim tão materialista, pelo que eu me lembro. Talvez seja... não, você ainda é muito criança para...

– Eu não sou criança, Sirius! Sou uma mulher! E é uma pena que você nunca tenha percebido isso! Porque se tivesse percebido, eu não teria que mudar! Não teria que fingir! Você me aceitaria do jeito que sou.

Ela parou de falar ao ver o sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Sirius. Ele se aproximou, uma das mãos deslizando pelo cabelo negro e macio dela, libertando-os do elástico com o qual ela os amarrara. Os lábios da garota se abriram, ofegantes. Ele estava brincando com ela, humilhando-a. E ela não podia fazer nada senão aceitar o carinho frio que ele oferecia. Era mais forte que sua vontade. Na verdade, aquela era a sua única vontade.

– Você diz que é uma mulher, Bellatrix... – os dedos agora percorriam as extremidades do rosto da jovem. – Quer ser tratada como uma mulher... Curioso...

Mais uma vez, a voz ficou engasgada na garganta. Ela tentava apenas garantir o mínimo de virtude; por mais que seus olhos ardessem, não derramaria uma única lágrima.

– Eu não costumo tratar bem as mulheres. E você sabe disso. Quantas de suas amigas já não choraram em seu colo quando estávamos em Hogwarts? Aposto que lembra do que fiz com Andrômeda.

– Eu não sou como elas – o orgulho falou mais alto.

Ele sorriu e antes que ela pudesse impedir, Sirius colou a boca quente na dela. Não era um beijo carinhoso, mas repleto de violência. Os lábios dele pressionavam os dela; as línguas furiosas digladiavam. Não havia tempo para pensar. As mãos dele acompanhavam o movimento frenético invadindo o casaco e tocando a pele aquecida de Bellatrix.

Com força ele a puxou para seu colo, as folhas secas se amontoando aos pés do casal. O tato continuava a desvendar o corpo da jovem numa busca incauta e acelerada. Bellatrix pausou o beijo ao sentir as mãos de Sirius em seus seios, reprovando-o.

– Quer ser tratada como uma mulher, não quer?

Ela engoliu em seco as palavras do amante de ocasião. Pagaria o preço para provar a Sirius que ela estava certa, como sempre. Mas seu corpo não concordava. Retesava-se a cada toque mais íntimo, deixando claro que a garota ainda não estava pronta. Sirius não parecia preocupado. Sequer parecia interessado nos sentimentos de sua prima. Se queria desafiá-lo, que agüentasse as conseqüências.

Bellatrix o fez enquanto pôde. Livre do casaco, o corpo pedia por socorro. A camisola fina de seda, apropriada para os quartos quentes da mansão, não suportava o frio da madrugada. Seus lábios, coxas e ventre tremiam, implorando por clemência. Finalmente tocado, Sirius deixou seu posto de carrasco. Sentou-a ao seu lado e pegou o casaco de pelo de urso do chão, o qual não ajudou Bellatrix a vestir.

Quando a bruxa pareceu mais confortável, Sirius se levantou, frio e distante. Ainda tinha alguma coisa a dizer:

– Sobre esse seu casamento, bem, acho que ainda posso tirar proveito disso. Se não tiver medo de se indispor com seu futuro marido. Como esposa, terá mais acesso aos segredos dele. Até agora o que você descobriu não foi assim de tanta valia.

– Pensei... pensei que não quisesse que eu me casasse.

– Sinceramente? Não dou a mínima. Se o que você quer é um marido, agarre o tolo do Lestrange enquanto pode, Bellatrix, ou vai acabar sozinha! Eu te procuro!

Abandonada no frio e na escuridão, ela chorou.

* * *

– Elfo estúpido, não vê que está me machucando? 

Bellatrix empurrou a criatura enquanto prendia uma venda negra sobre os olhos. Sentada no banquinho da penteadeira, procurava afrouxar o lenço para que não ficasse totalmente a mercê de Rodolphus. Na véspera de seu casamento, ele finalmente a levaria até seu primo Regulus.

Não tinha notícias de Sirius há exatamente um mês, mas fingia que não se importava. Então por que fazia tanta questão de encontrar Regulus? _Até agora o que você descobriu não foi assim de tanta valia._ As palavras de Sirius não saíam de sua cabeça. Arrancou a venda dos olhos que ardiam pelo contato com o tecido. Além de tudo, ele conseguira lhe fazer pensar que era inútil. Incapaz! Mas ela provaria o contrário! Encontraria Regulus e esfregaria na cara de Sirius Black que nada era um desafio insuperável para Bellatrix Black. Como chegara a cogitar que gostasse dele? O tempo fora um bom remédio para tal sandice.

– Ainda não está pronta?

Ela não se assustou quando a voz serena invadiu o quarto escuro. Após um relâmpago verde, Rodolphus deixava a lareira do quarto da jovem bruxa, encantando uma pequena escova para que tirasse as cinzas de suas vestes.

– Pensei que fosse aparatar... – ela se levantou, arrumando as madeixas pela última vez. – Preciso mesmo usar isso? Vamos nos casar amanhã...

– Amanhã não é hoje, Bella. Mérlin sabe o que se passa na sua cabeça. De qualquer forma, nem mesmo os novatos podem saber a localização do mestre.

Ela não conteve o riso debochado. Mestre?

– Amarre para mim então, mas não me machuque.

Rodolphus recebeu o lenço negro nas mãos e Bellatrix sentou na borda da cama. O rapaz se abaixou, nivelando a altura de suas mãos a dos olhos dela. Próximo o suficiente para sentir o seu perfume. Próximo o suficiente para ultrapassar seus limites.

Quando percebeu que de seus cabelos as mãos de Lestrange tinham descido para sua cintura, Bellatrix foi rápida. Levantou-se num átimo e lembrou-o de que deviam sair. Além disso, havia elfos circulando pela casa e seus pais não ficariam satisfeitos em saber que estavam a sós no quarto dela. Aquela visita não havia sido autorizada.

– Nós nos casamos amanhã – ele insistiu ainda uma vez.

– Você pode desistir até amanhã – ela sorriu, maliciosa.

– Desistir de você? De jeito nenhum. Não consigo imaginar outra em seu lugar.

Ela sorriu, pela primeira vez sentindo-se verdadeiramente feliz com um comentário como aquele. Ele era um bom homem para ela e, ao contrário do que acontecia com Sirius, suas idéias eram bastante parecidas. Ao menos nisso ela sabia que não estava fazendo uma besteira; elegera como marido alguém igual a ela.

– Não precisa colocar a venda agora – ele guardou o lenço no bolso. – Acho melhor fazermos um teste antes.

– Teste? Do que você está falando, Roddy?

Bellatrix apertou os olhos sobre o rapaz, que não se intimidou.

– Não posso levar qualquer um até onde Regulus está, Bellatrix.

– Eu não sou qualquer uma.

– Não para mim, mas é para o dono da casa. Antes é melhor que faça o teste. Não pretendo ficar viúvo antes de me casar.

Ela sorriu.

– Se isso era para ser engraçado...

– Não era. Estou sendo sincero com você. Preciso testar seu poder de tolerância.

O sangue se agitou no corpo de Bellatrix. Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquele termo. Sirius fizera com que andasse por meia Londres trouxa antes de levá-la à casa da irmã. Estava testando o seu poder de tolerância para que não causasse cenas desagradáveis na presença de Andrômeda. Não adiantou daquela vez, tampouco adiantaria desta.

– Muito bem, então me teste. Estou à sua disposição.

– Não aqui, no seu quarto. Vamos à Londres trouxa!

Ela abriu a boca, indignada com as coincidências. Sabia que nada daquilo podia ser planejado, pois Sirius e Rodolphus eram inimigos declarados por antipatia e ideologias. O gesto a traíra:

– Algum problema, Bella? – ele indagou, brincando com alguns cachinhos do cabelo negro da futura esposa.

– Eu... eu não vejo porque tenho que me misturar com... com trouxas – ela foi cética e verdadeira em sua resposta.

– É um bom começo, querida – ele sorriu e puxou-a com ele para a lareira.

Juntos ele requisitaram a localização bruxa mais próxima do local desejado. Sumiram um segundo antes de um dos elfos domésticos adentrar o quarto e, reparando que a bruxa havia desaparecido, deixar a casa toda em vigília por conta do sumiço da caçula dos Black na véspera de seu casamento.

* * *

– Já estamos andando há duas horas, Rodolphus. Meus pés estão em carne viva. Não vamos chegar nunca? 

– Mulheres e seus sapatos – ele ignorou o apelo e continuou a caminhar a passos largos.

Bellatrix bufou enraivecida. Que tipo de teste era aquele em que ficavam dando voltas numa praça deserta no centro de Londres? Quando avistou um banco razoavelmente limpo, ela finalmente se rebelou.

– Estou cheia! Vou ficar aqui, quando encontrar o que está procurando, venha me buscar.

– Acabou de receber um ponto negativo, Bellatrix. Paciência é fundamental. Eu estou apenas esperando o momento certo. A ocasião perfeita. Mas, tudo bem, se você precisa descansar...

Ela não se importou com a bronca. Tirou os sapatos de bico fino e passou a massagear os pés maltratados. Rodolphus sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando vez ou outra para os lados, mas mais preocupado em aproveitar aquela pausa de maneira mais divertida.

O nariz gelado roçou a nuca de Bellatrix e ela sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. Inconscientemente, ela se afastou, encolhendo-se no canto oposto do banco. O rapaz se ofendeu:

– Eu só ia te beijar! Se não consegue nem ficar a menos de cinco centímetros de mim, como pretender ser minha esposa?

– De-desculpe – ela se sentiu frágil. – Eu não faço isso intencionalmente, Roddy.

Ela jogou o corpo para frente e ofereceu os lábios avermelhados, os olhos negros imensamente tristes. Ele recebeu o pedido de desculpas com desdém; apenas encostou a boca na dela e recostou-se no banco contrariado, passando o braço direito sobre o ombro da noiva.

Bellatrix pensou em recompensá-lo pelo desmazelo com que o andava tratando, mas quando preparava-se para retirar a expressão de desagrado do rosto de Rodolphus, sentiu algo a suas costas.

– Quieta, belezinha, que assim você não sai machucada. E é bom que o grandão aí vá passando os objetos de valor se não quiser que a namoradinha dele seja maltratada.

Sentiu seu cabelo sendo puxado para trás e então um cilindro gelado tangendo sua nuca. Aquilo era um revólver? Mas apenas caçadores de lobisomens usavam revólveres no mundo mágico... Ainda que cumprissem seu objetivo, tiros provocavam muita sujeira ao matar. Isso era coisa de trouxas... Trouxas? Havia um trouxa com as mãos imundas entre seus cabelos. Repugnante!

Os olhos negros pareciam ainda maior enquanto encaravam o rosto do namorado. Lestrange estava assustado?

– Por favor, não a machuque. Eu não tenho nada de muito valor comigo, mas... espere, deixe-me ver. Este casaco é do meu avô, ele costumava deixar um relógio de bolso...

– Não quero velharias, seu moleque! Quero grana, ou a belezinha aqui morre!

Um puxão mais forte e Bellatrix não sabia se sentia mais dor ou asco da situação. E o palerma de seu noivo não ia fazer nada? Se ele não tomava uma atitude, ela tomaria. Aproveitando que estava com as mãos livres, puxou a varinha sorrateiramente, passando a ponta do objeto por debaixo do braço. Murmurou baixinho: "_Estupefaça_!" e viu um homem careca e gordo ganhar altura e cair a uns dois metros de onde estavam.

Levantou de imediato e andou até onde o coitado estava caído. Com a varinha apontada e a voz insanamente alta, ela deu um último aviso:

– Nunca mais toque num único fio de cabelo meu, escória!

O homem olhava para ela aterrorizado. Não conseguia se mexer; ou estava paralisado de medo ou havia quebrado uma das costelas no impacto. Era absolutamente gratificante a sensação de prazer em castigar aquele ser. O som de palmas interrompeu Bellatrix da tarefa de apreciar o efeito de sua magia num trouxa.

– Bravo! Eu não poderia imaginar algo melhor... Pensando bem, conseguiria sim. Apenas admire – ele fez um sinal para que ela se calasse ao notar a irritação da jovem.

– Crucio!

Um gemido de dor intensa ecoou pelo vazio da noite. Bellatrix reparou em alguns pontos de luz, surgindo a léguas dali. Certamente tinham ouvido o uivo doloroso do trouxa a sua frente. O som pavoroso continuava enquanto o sujeito contorcia-se sobre o chão de pedra. O rosto deformado pela agonia sequer parecia o de uma pessoa. Ela não teve pena.

Curiosa, fitou o noivo que brandia a varinha eufórico e excitado. Invejou-o por algum momento. Parecia transbordar de uma infelicidade incomum, ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos verdes perdiam-se entre o insano e o diabólico. Finalmente ele ergueu a varinha, dando um tempo para que seu brinquedo se recuperasse.

– Acabou de passar no teste, Bella.

– Que tipo de brincadeira é essa, Rodolphus? Você... você deixou que essa... essa imundície me tocasse!

– Eu nunca duvidei que você tivesse o perfil adequado, Bellatrix. Você soube perceber a hora certa, mas ainda lhe falta técnica. O prazer de vê-lo aterrorizado estava evidente em seu rosto. Se mulheres fossem permitidas... Você seria perfeita!

– Perfeita para quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

– Por que não tenta o feitiço que acabei de executar, Bella. Tente! Você vai gostar! Só não é melhor que uma noite de sexo.

Ela sorriu para disfarçar o embaraço com a aquela comparação. Não passaria por uma virgem tola na frente daquele homem, ainda que fosse assim que se sentia quando o assunto era sexo.

– Muito bem. Crucio! – ela imitou o gesto dele de há pouco.

O ladrão se contorceu e soltou um gemido fraco, mas ainda doloroso. Inconformada com o fraco resultado de sua investida, ela tentou novamente. Um gemido um pouco mais alto; ainda nada se comparado ao que Lestrange provocara.

– Aproveite! Desfrute da dor que ele está sentindo, Bella! – ele abraçou-a pela cintura, conduzindo a mão da noiva com a própria.

À medida que o êxtase da bruxa fluía, a dor impregnava o grito de socorro daquele homem a ponto de ele finalmente perder as forças e emudecer. Tão logo ele silenciou, o casal pôde ouvir sirenes cada vez mais próximas.

– Polícia trouxa! É melhor irmos embora– ele guardou a varinha no paletó e puxou-a pelo braço.

– Ora, Roddy, agora que a diversão está começando! Podemos nos divertir com eles também... – ela deu de ombros, soltando-se dele.

– Não quero perder a véspera do meu casamento ao lado de trouxas, Bellatrix. E ainda tenho que cumprir o que lhe prometi. Quer ver Regulus, não quer?

– Quero. Mas...

– Mas...

– Não há problema em deixá-lo aí? – ela apontou para o homem que começava a recuperar o fôlego.

Rodolphus bufou, e olhou com desagrado para o homem estirado no chão.

– É verdade. Eu já estava me esquecendo dele. _Avada Kedavra_!

Bellatrix viu apenas uma rajada verde saindo da varinha do noivo. Foram os olhos inertes e apagados que lhe deram a certeza de que o trouxa estava morto.

* * *

– Rodolphus, até que enfim, já íamos começar a sua despedida sem você, man... 

A voz de Rabastan Lestrange sumiu ao ver que o irmão não entrava só no enorme castelo de pedra.

– Ah, então ele finalmente chegou... Eu já estava achando que você ia se guardar para a Bellatrix, seu...

As palavras também sumiram da boca de Regulus Black.

– Desejo realizado, milady – Rodolphus fez uma reverência desajeitada para Bellatrix e então encarou os dois bruxos que tinham vindo recepcioná-los. – Ele está no castelo?

Rabastan balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, os olhos ainda fixos em Bellatrix.

– Tenho negócios a resolver, Bella. Aproveite e mate as saudades de seu primo – e deixou-a após um beijo estalado nos lábios confiantes de Bellatrix.

A jovem sorriu para os rapazes que restavam no hall de entrada.

– Não vão me convidar para sentar? – ela sugeriu dissimulando naturalidade.

Seus olhos na verdade prestavam atenção aos detalhes além dos rostos assustados de Rabastan e Regulus.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Bellatrix? Porque eu tenho certeza de que isso foi idéia sua. Não se parece com algo que meu irmão faria.

– Foi ele quem me trouxe, não foi? – ela desafiou com ar petulante.

– É lógico que foi idéia dela! – Regulus mudou de humor repentinamente. De súbito o medo lhe sumiu da face para dar lugar a uma irritação sem modos.

– Estava com saudades, priminho!

Mal disse isso, Bellatrix avançou para dentro da casa, procurando por detalhes mais interessantes, fora a ausência de quadros e o grande número de utensílios freqüentemente encontrados nos manuais de artes das trevas.

– Aonde meu marido foi exatamente? – ela perguntou em tom simpático.

– Ele ainda não é seu marido – Rabastan protestou, um pouco enciumado.

– Questão de horas. Então você também está trabalhando para Ele? – perguntou ao cunhado.

– Lestrange te contou tudo? – Regulus abriu a boca.

Ela se virou, altiva e confiante.

– Nós vamos nos casar, Regulus. E um casal não deve ter segredos um com o outro. Mas, vamos, me contem, já foram promovidos a Comensais ou continuam assustando trouxas com truquezinhos fajutos? Não consigo imaginá-lo executando uma Cruciatus, Regulus. Você não...

Bellatrix foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida:

– Você aqui?

– Malfoy! – ela tentou disfarçar o assombramento. – Então você...

Ele a desprezou e o olhar de gelo virou-se para os dois rapazes que a acompanhavam.

– Onde você está com a cabeça, Regulus! Trazer Bellatrix ao...

– Não fui eu, Malfoy! O Lestrange está com algum pino solto na cabeça! Apareceu com ela agora há pouco.

– Lestrange? Ele não faria uma idiotice dessas – Malfoy franziu a testa e encarou Bellatrix, intrigado.

– Por que besteira? Nós vamos nos casar.

– Eu nunca trouxe sua irmã aqui – ele argumentou.

– Narcissa nunca colocaria os pés num lugar desses a não ser que fosse forçada. – Bella reagiu com desprezo.

– Ela sabe onde é o lugar dela. E esse certamente não é o seu. Não sei onde Lestrange estava com a cabeça para lhe trazer aqui – Malfoy cortou a conversa pela raiz. – Black, me acompanhe.

Sem hesitar, Regulus Black seguiu o primo por casamento, sumindo castelo adentro.

– Você sabe aonde eles foram, Rabastan?

– Acho que ficou claro que nada aqui é da sua conta.

– Droga! Sabe, eu não queria realmente vir. Mas seu irmão disse que seria rápido e que depois, bem, depois teríamos uma noite ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. Na verdade, já estamos tendo, se é que você me entende – ela riu fingidamente. – Ainda nem jantamos... Isso me lembra que estou faminta. Não há um elfo que possa me trazer uma fruta nesse castelo?

– Sem elfos – o rapazinho foi taxativo.

Ela deu uma voltinha ao redor do rapaz, sorrindo demasiadamente para uma pessoa desinteressada. Um sorriso malicioso e perverso.

– Você não vai me deixar com fome, vai, Rabastan? – e ergueu a varinha rapidamente: – Império!

Não era assim tão difícil. Bellatrix sempre fora uma boa aluna, aprendia depressa. Rodolphus apenas mencionara o feitiço quando vinham para o castelo. Bastava obedecer à mesma regra da Cruciatus: deliciar-se com o infortúnio alheio.

– Quero que me diga onde estão Malfoy e Regulus. Depois, suma! Já desperdicei muito do meu tempo com você.

Como um zumbi, o rapaz obedeceu às ordens da bruxa. Bellatrix não demorou a descobrir a sala onde Malfoy e um outro bruxo de voz familiar conversavam com Regulus.

– Não há troca, Regulus! Você foi designado para esta missão e vai cumpri-la. Não quer deixar o Lorde das Trevas irritado, quer? – disse a voz que Bellatrix não conseguia ligar a uma pessoa conhecida, mesmo tendo certeza de que já a ouvira antes.

– Não. Longe de mim, apenas acho que... bem... eu gostaria de me preparar um pouco mais... – a voz do jovem Black hesitava.

– É amanhã, Regulus – Malfoy frisou. – Esta não é a sua casa, onde basta gritar mais alto para vencer a briga. Ele quer ver o seu serviço. Você foi promovido a Comensal. Não é uma honra dada a um qualquer.

– Eu... eu cumprirei. Eu só...

– Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Não sabia o que lhe tinha acertado. Não conseguia pensar nisso. A dor lancinante não permitia que Bellatrix pensasse, reagisse, respirasse. O único pensamento que habitava sua mente naquele momento era a morte. Se morresse, não haveria mais dor. Tinha sido atingida por uma Cruciatus.

– Então é esta a criatura que você quer incluir em nosso grupo, Lestrange?

– Mil perdões. Não imaginei... É curiosa, milorde, uma curiosidade insana, mas que creio que pode ser benéfica para a causa. Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo por ela, senhor.

Bellatrix não distinguia exatamente as duas formas a sua frente. Sabia que quem a defendia era o futuro marido pela voz distinta deste. E a reverência com que tratava o outro levara-a a crer que não podia ser outro senão o temido Lord Voldemort. Ainda assim, eram apenas sombras enevoadas para aquela mente quase inconsciente atingida pela força de uma Cruciatus.

– Traga-a amanhã para novos testes, Lestrange.

– Amanhã é nosso casamento, milorde – Rodolphus interpelou de cabeça baixa, não ousando discordar de uma ordem de seu mestre, mas rogando que ele adiasse o novo encontro.

– Traga-a depois do casamento, Lestrange! Parece que é uma bruxa razoável. Certamente estou levando em conta o que me disse, e não o que acabei de ver aqui. Você é um dos meus melhores homens; estou lhe dando um voto de confiança. É bom que ela realmente mereça minha atenção.

Rodolphus Lestrange recolheu a bruxa semidesacordada do chão. Apoiou o rosto inerte da futura esposa em seu peito e desaparatou dali com ela para nobre mansão da família Black.

* * *

Toc-toc-toc. 

A campainha estava a seu lado, por que não a apertava simplesmente?

Toc-toc-toc.

Um pouco mais forte. Ela estava. Ela tinha que estar.

Toc-toc-t...

– Andie?

Pela fresta da porta, os quatro olhos negros se encontraram numa disputa de quem se submeteria primeiro. De um lado, zangados e magoados; de outro, inchados e humilhados.

– Não quero que abra. Não é preciso. Só me diga o paradeiro de Sirius.

Andrômeda fechou a porta com violência para em seguida reabri-la. Bellatrix questionou-a se deveria entrar, avançando um passo rumo a porta de entrada.

– Você nunca mais coloca os pés nessa casa. – a outra foi taxativa e impiedosa.

– Já disse que não é preciso.

– Não sei dele.

– Você sabe!

– Não sei.

– Sabe!

– Qual o seu problema? – Andrômeda fechou a porta de casa atrás de si ao ouvir uma voz de criança chamando-a. – Pensei que ia se casar hoje...

A irmã renegada cruzou os braços; os olhos negros continuavam a fulminar Bellatrix.

– Se você tem uma migalha de saudade dos velhos tempos, por favor, me diga onde ele está!

– Não tenho saudades – e não parecia ter. – Não tenho mais passado, Srta. Black.

– Andie, eu...

Claramente desesperada, ela cedeu. As lágrimas corriam como enxurrada pelo rosto pálido e inchado. Mordia os lábios de raiva do mundo e de si mesma; era fraca! E precisava de ajuda. A irmã não parecia tocada. Analisava a cena friamente; tivera anos de vida na mansão dos Black para transformar seu coração num iceberg.

– Você realmente deve estar encrencada... – ela finalmente disse, após a irmã lavar o chão com o próprio choro. – Vir pedir ajuda a mim? Deve ser doloroso ter que se rebaixar tanto. Amar dói, não? Se eu fosse você, esperaria ele te procurar. Não parecia muito contente com você da última vez que esteve aqui.

– Ele esteve aqui? Ele vai voltar? Eu não posso esperar, Andrômeda. Por mais ódio que tenha de mim...

– Não tenho ódio de você – ela interrompeu. – Deveria, mas não tenho. Se quer saber, a única coisa que sinto nesse momento, Bellatrix, é pena.

– Eu não preciso da sua pena – o orgulho colocava-a de volta em seu lugar.

– Ah, que bom para você! Porque talvez a pena pudesse me fazer dizer onde Sirius está... Mas você não precisa dela, não é?

– Divirta-se as minhas custas, Andrômeda! Vai ser a última vez!

Vendo que não conseguiria nada, Bellatrix deu as costas à irmã. Não havia dado dois passos, quando Andrômeda resolveu colaborar.

– Lembra da Evans? A ruiva namorada do Potter? Tente a casa dela. Pode ser que você o ache.

Quando Bellatrix se virou, Andrômeda não estava mais lá. Pensou em agradecê-la mais tarde. Também não odiava a irmã. Ela tinha os ideais errados, mas ainda era sua irmã. Agora ela tinha uma informação, mas uma informação incompleta. Lily Evans. A namorada sangue ruim de James Potter. Lembrava-se vagamente da garota. Mas como a encontraria? Londres era enorme. E ela poderia nem morar ali.

Saiu andando a esmo, evitando contato com os transeuntes. Não havia uma única pessoa que não a fitasse, mesmo que por pequenos instantes. Usava uma veste longa e roxa; uma roupa simples e comum no mundo bruxo, mas totalmente inapropriada para o mundo trouxa. Não se importava com a curiosidade. Sua mente tinha que trabalhar, e rápido. Em poucas horas descobririam que havia fugido novamente e viriam atrás dela.

A noite anterior não lhe deixara com boas recordações. Jamais pudera imaginar que se sentiria tão miserável e frágil como naquele momento. Procurava não pensar no que lhe aconteceria se não encontrasse Sirius. Certamente sua vida não seria longa.

Lily Evans. Onde ela poderia encontrar uma sangue ruim? Tinha que pensar como uma trouxa, ainda que aquilo lhe parecesse impossível. Pensar como uma trouxa... Ela não fazia idéia de como um trouxa pensava.

Só então se deu conta. Ao seu redor, dezenas de transeuntes circulavam de um lado para o outro. Só precisava ser discreta. Se o feitiço funcionara bem em um bruxo, não poderia falhar num trouxa. Escolheu um rapaz distraído no meio da multidão e se aproximou dele:

– Olá, estranho! – e sorriu cativante.

Ele mal teve tempo de sorrir de volta: estava hipnotizado.

– Procuro por uma amiga, mas nem sei por onde começar. O que você faria para encontrá-la?

– Telefonaria.

– Não entendi. Explique-se.

– Telefonaria. Ligaria para o telefone dela.

A bruxa se confundiu. O que eram telefones?

– Eu não tenho o telefone dela – retrucou sem se preocupar em descobrir. – Como faço para encontrá-la?

– Listas telefônicas. Todos os telefones públicos guardam uma lista. Procuraria o número de telefone e o endereço numa lista telefônica.

– Telefones públicos, hã? Me mostre um.

O rapaz apontou para uma cabine vermelha próxima dali. Resolveu mantê-lo sob seu comando:

– Siga-me.

A cabine estava vazia e Bellatrix não demorou a encontrar o grosso livro de telefones dos habitantes da cidade. Entregou a lista ao trouxa com uma ordem:

– Procure por Lily Evans. Rápido.

Numa velocidade anormal, o moço folheava as páginas. Olhos mortos como de zumbis vistoriavam sobrenomes e nomes pelas folhas amareladas de papel de má qualidade.

– Nenhuma Lily. Cinco Evans em Londres; uma em Little Winghing...

– É esse – ela tomou o livro, lembrando-se de que Sirius mencionara a cidadezinha próxima da capital uma vez. – O endereço! Me diga o endereço.

– Travessa das Magnólias, 661.

Repetindo para si mesma o endereço como forma de não esquecê-lo, ela desaparatou. A multidão ocupada em sua corrida diária não reparou e o rapaz, saindo do transe, deixou a lista pesada cair sobre seus pés.

* * *

Aquela era a casa. Um sobrado bonito com flores na janela. Um bairro de trouxas. Crianças andando de bicicleta pelas calçadas. Nada disso desviava a atenção de Bellatrix. 

Dessa vez preferiu tocar a campainha. Ouviu alguém gritar de dentro.

– Deixa que eu atendo! Deve ser o Jimmy! Nossa! Vocês demo... raram.

A própria Lily abriu a porta.

– Estou procurando Sirius. Minha irmã me disse que ele estaria aqui.

A ruiva demorou um pouco para processar a informação. Lembrava-se vagamente da garota. Uma das primas de Sirius, aluna da Sonserina. De repente pareceu assustada.

– Entre, por favor! – ela soava urgente.

– Não é necessário! É só chamá-lo.

– Sirius não está – e vendo a decepção no rosto de Bellatrix, Lily acrescentou: – Ele e o James estão para chegar. Entre.

A ruiva escancarou a porta e Bellatrix entrou, ressabiada. Tinha que falar com Sirius, e se aquela era a única maneira, ela esperaria. Numa casa de trouxas.

– Não acredito que você teve coragem de trazer mais um desses seus amigos anormais para dentro desta casa.

A dona da voz esganiçada era uma moça loura e alta, que afastava-se em direção à cozinha conforme as duas bruxas avançavam pela sala.

– Ignore-a – Lily disse sem fazer caso.

Algumas poucas semelhanças, como o nariz reto e as sobrancelhas quase nulas deram a Bellatrix a impressão de que as duas fossem aparentadas. Teve certeza quando viu uma mulher ruiva, o retrato de Lily Evans mais velha, sair da porta que dava para a cozinha:

– Me ajude, Petúnia. Tem uma bandeja com os lanches lá dentro. Traga para a sala.

– Não eram eles, mãe – Lily disse numa voz arrastada, olhando de esguelha para Bellatrix, como se ela fosse culpada do atraso.

– Não, mas chegou alguém, não foi? Quem é a sua amiguinha? – a senhora sorriu para Bellatrix que fingiu estar admirando a mobília da sala em vez de retribuir a gentileza.

– Prima do Sirius. Não é minha amiga – ela deixou claro e Bellatrix sorriu irônica.

– Isso são modos de tratar uma visita, Lily? – a mãe se horrorizou e colocou a bandeja com copos de refresco sobre a mesa.

– Sabe, Petúnia, se Bellatrix não fosse bruxa, vocês duas seriam as melhores amigas uma da outra! – ela provocou e riu quando as duas se encararam com expressão mútua de nojo.

Dim-dom!

– Agora são eles! – Lily levantou-se depressa e correu como uma criança para abrir a porta.

– Pegue um copo de suco, Bellatrix – a mãe de Lily foi gentil. – É Bellatrix, certo? Não são iguais aos de Hogwarts, mas são feitos com as frutas da época.

– Não estou com sede – a garota respondeu ríspida.

Um segundo depois levantou-se de pronto. Sirius entrava na sala parecendo extremamente irritado:

– O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Bellatrix tentou manter-se estável e calma, entretanto, vê-lo novamente trazia uma sérias de conseqüências. A barba estava por fazer, o cabelo sem corte, um pouco mais comprido. O olhar continuava o mesmo: impiedoso e determinado.

– Eu precisava falar com você. Eu não... eu não posso continuar.

Não se sentiu aliviada como pensava. Sentiu-se inútil, fraca, tola. Tanto esforço empregado naquela busca. E ela estava desistindo. Ela mal sabia por que estava desistindo. Medo? Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha como se a dor estivesse prestes a recomeçar. Rápida, ela enxugou algumas lágrimas que escapavam pelas pálpebras.

– Eu... eu finalmente encontrei Regulus. Mas não posso mais, Sirius. Eu... eu...

– Você o quê? – Lily soltou a mão de James e deixou o verde furioso de seus olhos apunhalar o casal de primos. – Sirius, você...

– Eu... Lily! – pela primeira vez na vida, Bellatrix via seu primo desconcertado.

– Eu não acredito! Você está usando ela de espiã? James, não me diga que você sabia disso.

– Er...é... bem... Saber, no sentido exato da palavra, bem, é, eu sabia. Não concordava, mas sabia. Ela é boa nisso, sabe?

Bellatrix olhou para Sirius, que a evitou. Se James dizia que era boa naquilo, era porque Sirius havia lhe dito isso.

– Eu não me importo se ela é a melhor espiã da face da Terra! – a ruiva gritou histérica.

A mãe e a irmã abraçaram-se apavoradas; Lily não era dada a escândalos.

– Eu proibi você de colocá-la nesse caso, Sirius. Você sabe disso! E você querendo ou não, está sob minhas ordens! Eu não quero ter que tirá-los da... O que é que ela sabe, afinal de contas? O que você contou a ela, Sirius? Até onde sua loucura chegou desta vez?

– Eu não contei nada! E eu respeitei, sim, a sua ordem. Ela está nisso porque quer! Não a obriguei a nada.

– Eu fiz o que fiz porque quis, Evans! – Bellatrix se meteu na discussão. – Até mesmo o seu namoradinho reconhece que eu sou boa nisso.

– Tão boa que está querendo desistir? – Lily respondeu num tom muito mais baixo, tentando colocar a cabeça em ordem. – Você tem idéia de onde se meteu, Bellatrix? Voldemort não vai perdoá-la quando descobrir que está infiltrada e contrabandeando informações para o inimigo. Ele não vai se deixar levar pelo seu rostinho bonito! Ninguém desiste depois que entra nesse jogo, Bellatrix.

– Ela está no jogo de qualquer jeito, Lily. – Sirius se jogou no sofá. – Está casando com o Lestrange... hoje.

Ao dar-se conta da data, Sirius olhou interrogativo para Bellatrix, que mordeu o lábio inferior, sem conseguir dizer ao primo aquilo que planejara. Ele não se abalou.

– Você não tem remorso, Sirius?

– Como? – Sirius engasgou quando Lily o interpelou, os olhos verdes faiscando.

James coçava a nuca como todas as vezes em que sabia que ela estava certa sobre algo que ele fizera errado. Trocou olhares cúmplices com Sirius, sem poder ajudá-lo de outra maneira. Lily estava certa.

– Você a meteu nessa história, Sirius! Ela vai casar com um Comensal e você, você não vai nem tentar impedir? – a ruiva cuspia as palavras, recusando-se a acreditar que um amigo tão leal pudesse ficar de braços cruzados.

– Eu-eu não vou me casar... – todos os olhos da sala voltaram-se para Bellatrix. – Eu fugi... esta manhã. Rodolphus me levou até Regulus ontem, Sirius – ela se aproximou do rapaz, ajoelhando-se à frente dele. – Eu vi o lugar... As maldições... Você não tem idéia...

– Que ótimo! – Sirius deu uma risada debochada. – Você fugiu? Que tipo de espiã você é, Bellatrix? Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? Eles vão te procurar, vão te procurar no inferno se for preciso! Ah, e vão se vingar... ah, vão! Ou acha que o Lestrange vai levar uma desfeita dessa numa boa?

– Sirius, pega leve, ela... – James interveio, tentando impedir Lily de expulsar o amigo de casa. Era o que ela parecia disposta a fazer. – Ela está com medo. Você só vai piorar as coisas.

– Medo? Bellatrix com medo? – ele olhou para o rosto da prima que procurava entender se aquilo era bom ou ruim: – Bellatrix não tem medo! Ela agiu por despeito. Será que você não entendeu nada daquela noite? – ele voltou-se para a garota: – As coisas não vão mudar entre nós! Como pode ser tão inteligente e tão burra ao mesmo tempo?

O rosto da menina paralisou, a boca aberta tinha sede de palavras que não vinham. Os olhos negros ardiam pedindo um pouco de compreensão. Vendo que a única reação possível de Bellatrix seria uma crise de choro, Lily reagiu por ela.

– Cala a boca, Sirius! Vamos fazer o possível para protegê-la, sim, ainda que isso vá desviar parte dos nossos esforços. Você meteu uma criança nessa história, não tente jogar sua culpa em cima dela!

Bellatrix não soube se fora a humilhação de estar sendo defendida por uma nascida trouxa ou o fato de ela tê-la chamado de criança. Mas soube que não admitiria ouvir aquelas palavras sendo proferidas por Lily Evans.

– Cale a boca você, sua... sua... sangue ruim!

– Foi isso que você perdeu seu tempo protegendo, Lily – Sirius sorriu triunfante. – E você, suma daqui! Está despedida, entendeu? Realmente eu não sei onde eu estava na cabeça ao metê-la nisso. Porque, ao contrário do que Lily pensa, Bellatrix, isso não é uma questão de idade, mas de princípios. Princípios que você não tem.

A menina ficou mais uma vez sem reação. Odiando o primo. Odiando os amigos do primo. Odiando a si mesma.

– Você ainda vai se arrepender de ficar do lado dessa escória, Sirius! Vocês não estão lidando com amadores. Você-Sabe-Quem vai massacrá-los um a um. E quer saber? Eu vou estar assistindo de camarote!

Bellatrix não esperou nem mais um minuto para sair dali. O ar imundo daquela casa a sufocava.

* * *

As quadras pareciam curtas demais para os passos de Bellatrix. A noite começava a cair e os pêlos eriçados do antebraço avisavam-na que precisaria de um casaco para enfrentar a escuridão gélida. Não tinha pensado em voltar para casa, mas era para lá que seu instinto a levava. Não havia outra saída. Não se quisesse continuar viva. 

As lágrimas haviam secado, porém os olhos continuavam vermelhos. Seus pés diminuíram a velocidade assim que avistaram a mansão onde morara desde o nascimento.

Ela parou.

A luz fraca de um poste elétrico iluminava um dos bancos da praça e ela pensou em se sentar. Sentar e esperar pelo destino. Não passou muito tempo e ele apareceu. Seu destino. Rodolphus Lestrange. Não emitiu um único som.

Ficaram ambos em silêncio, sob a luz tênue, a conversarem sem palavras. Naquele momento, suas almas eram gêmeas e podiam ser revistadas apenas pela contemplação dos olhares culpados. Rodolphus retirou o casaco grosso e colocou-o sobre o corpo de Bellatrix, ajeitando delicadamente as mechas de cabelo que rasgavam o rosto pálido.

– Você vai ficar com frio – ela balbuciou, apertando-se ao casaco de pele.

– O frio é o menor dos meus inimigos – Rodolphus disse num tom de voz anormalmente baixo para ele. Depois de calar por um instante, ele continuou: – Podemos adiar o casamento, até mesmo cancelá-lo. Mas lamento dizer que há outros compromissos dos quais você não poderá fugir. Eu... eu me precipitei.

Nada daquilo era novidade, exceto a fragilidade do noivo que Bellatrix reconhecia pela primeira vez. Ela refez toda a sua trajetória desde o casamento da irmã, quando se falaram pela primeira vez. Nunca imaginara que ele pudesse gostar dela verdadeiramente. Era um casamento de conveniências; para ambos. Ao menos era o que pensava até aquele momento.

– Não há motivo para cancelar – a voz de Bellatrix soou mais alta, quase recuperada dos estragos da noite fria. – A não ser que você esteja arrependido de seu pedido.

A testa de Lestrange se enrugou, procurando decifrar os segredos que Bellatrix escondia atrás da face repentinamente segura de si. Em uma vida inteira não a conheceria completamente.

– Pensei que você... estivesse com medo – ele foi franco.

– Só os fracos se permitem ter medo, Rodolphus. Eu realmente cheguei a cogitar essa possibilidade... Bellatrix Black era fraca e os fracos não sobrevivem, meu querido.

Ela se levantou e entregou o casaco ao futuro marido. Já tinha recuperado suas forças.

– Bellatrix Black morreu esta manhã, Rodolphus. Agora tenho que deixar Bellatrix Lestrange nascer.

* * *

– A noiva está muito solitária para quem é a estrela da festa. 

Bellatrix sorriu tristemente. Uma estrela? Talvez. Era isso que seu nome dizia, não? Solitária? Sempre o fora, mas só agora sabia disso. Viu sua própria imagem refletida no cálice de vinho; atrás dela, o estranho sorria.

– Só estou cansada – mentiu. – O dia foi longo...

– A noite passada também. – ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Bellatrix olhou para o homem a seu lado curiosa. Ele sabia de sua noite? Rodolphus certamente não espalharia o acontecido. Ele estava lá.

– É mais bonita ao natural, se me permite dizer.

O vestido púrpura bordado com fios de ouro, confeccionado especialmente para a ocasião, esparramava-se majestosamente sobre a grama aparada, mas não parecia impressioná-lo. Bellatrix tinha a impressão que ele via através dela e, certamente, descontadas as vestes luxuosas, ela fora mais bonita na noite anterior. Ao menos mais viva que agora.

– Não é exatamente um elogio – ela retrucou, ligeiramente ácida. – É um dos amigos de Rodolphus? – ela tentou coagi-lo a identificar-se.

– Eu não diria que somos amigos – ele retorquiu sem embaraço.

Bellatrix tinha a nítida impressão de que aquele homem flertava com ela e, apesar de ter certeza de que ele era mais velho que seus pais, aquilo não a incomodava. Mesmo sentado, podia-se notar que era alto. Alguns fios grisalhos privavam os cabelos de manter a cor negra uniforme dos demais; a mesma cor dos olhos que irradiavam juventude. Ela invejou-o.

– Você pertence a uma família bastante tradicional. Os Lestrange não são tão importantes quanto os Black.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que era um desafio e responderia a altura da Lestrange que agora era.

– Vejo que não conhece muito bem a família Black. Não estou ofendendo os que se encontram nesta festa. Estes souberam conservar sua dignidade e honrar o nome da família. Infelizmente, nem todos sabem o valor de um sobrenome. E até onde me consta, não há entre os Lestrange os desvios de conduta que esta família apresenta há gerações.

– Não se orgulha de ser uma Black? – o estranho parecia intrigado. – Seu marido sempre pareceu envaidecido de se casar com uma. É uma família de mulheres bonitas...

– E fracas – ela encerrou.

– Se acha fraca, Bellatrix? – ele usou de uma intimidade que não tinha.

– Não sou mais uma Black.

Ele passou a mão pelo cavanhaque e correu os olhos sobre a garota. Aos 18 anos, ela ainda mantinha um ar infantil, ainda que o semblante tenso denunciasse que carregava um peso de séculos. A eterna depressão dos jovens corações perdidos.

– Nunca havia pensado nisso sob este ponto de vista, Sra. Lestrange.

Ela percebeu que ele debochava dela ao usar o nome de seu marido. Pensou em esquecer todas as regras de boa educação e encerrar aquela conversa com uma resposta mal-criada, mas havia algo naquele homem que a intimidava. Antes que ela pudesse se sentir fraca novamente, ele prosseguiu:

– Sempre pensei que a perda do sobrenome fosse um fardo para as mulheres, nunca uma solução. Vocês realmente têm algum poder de escolha; infelizmente algumas escolhem errado. Não acho que este é o seu caso, ainda que disponha de um excelente nome de solteira.

– Tanta discussão sobre nomes e você ainda não me disse o seu – a curiosidade de Bellatrix chegara ao limite. Aquele estranho era quem pensava que era?

– Meu nome? Minha falecida mãe certamente teria orgulho de que todos me chamassem pelo nome de meu... – ele hesitou pela primeira vez em toda a conversa – pai. Eu, entretanto, não o acho digno de quem sou. Ela fez uma escolha errada, e não acho que eu deva carregar o peso desse erro em minhas costas. Também preferi mudar meu nome, Sra. Lestrange, mas não posso usar o mesmo recursos de vocês, mulheres. Tive de criar meu próprio nome e creio que é inteligente o suficiente para deduzir quem sou.

O rosto do bruxo aparentava uma sobriedade e frieza inimagináveis para uma pessoa comum. Bellatrix sabia quem ele era. A lembrança da dor sentida na noite anterior lhe percorreu a espinha, sugerindo o que viria a seguir. Ela baixou o rosto e se calou, subserviente.

– Veremos-nos mais tarde. Espero que possa chamá-la apenas de Bellatrix... Este sim é um nome que me parece realmente digno de quem é.

* * *

Mais uma rajada. Novamente a dor se apoderava de seu corpo. Manteria-se de pé. Não conseguiu. Os joelhos dobraram-se diante da varinha insensível. Ele empinava a própria, sem grandes efeitos. A expiação não permitia que pensasse. Concentrava-se apenas em não baquear; os olhos continuariam abertos até o fim. Voz ela já não tinha: a garganta estava embargada pelo choro sufocado. Não derramaria uma lágrima. 

Não derramou. Não pediu clemência. O teste finalmente chegara ao fim e ela deixou seu corpo colar-se ao chão gelado de pedra enquanto seu carrasco dava voltas em torno de uma Bellatrix sem alma e quase sem vestígios de vida.

– Consegue levantar-se?

O tom severo daquela voz lhe dava a certeza de que só havia uma resposta. Apoiou as mãos trêmulas no chão e fez força para elevar-se, numa luta devastadora com seus próprios braços que gritavam para que não ultrapassasse seus limites. Ela se pôs de pé.

Não levantou o olhar. O tremendo esforço que a mantinha equilibrada não suportaria um simples movimento do rosto pálido e abatido. Era a segunda noite seguida que passava em claro. A segunda noite em que experimentava um sofrimento além do imaginável. O dono da voz não se apiedou do estado da bruxa.

– Superou minhas expectativas, Bellatrix. Seu primo desmaiou por menos. Seu marido pediu por clemência e seu cunhado chegou a chorar. Você ainda está lúcida... Tem idéia há quantas horas estamos aqui dentro?

A boca de Bellatrix abriu-se, querendo responder. A voz continuava desaparecida. Imaginou que receberia uma nova punição por omitir-se. A mente ordenava nova dose anestésica para o corpo: o martírio de até então fora tal que ela não sabia se algum dia poderia sentir outra coisa. A dor já era parte de Bellatrix.

Mas ele não a puniu. Apenas levou as mãos ásperas às linhas que contornavam o rosto da jovem. Uma espécie de carinho. Bellatrix mantinha os lábios abertos, a respiração ainda fora de compasso. O homem sedutor da noite anterior adquirira contornos sombrios conforme a madrugada ia tomando conta das horas. Naquele momento ela tinha certeza de que estava face a face com o demônio. Ele se afastou mais uma vez.

Ao ver a varinha ser apontada para ela novamente, Bellatrix sequer piscou. Mas agora era algo diferente. Sentiu sua mente folheada, um livro aberto para o demônio. Sua casa. Hogwarts. Seus pais. Suas irmãs. Seu marido. Seus primos. Sirius. Não sentiu medo de morrer. Provavelmente seria melhor do que o que sentia naquele instante.

– Vingança? Não é o melhor dos motivos para que eu aceite alguém em minha equipe. Mas você parece ter os princípios corretos. Acredita neles... Podemos transformar essa sua vingança em algo mais poderoso, Bellatrix. E quanto ao que pensa de mim, deixarei que o tempo resolva essa questão.

Ela engoliu a pouca saliva que umedecia sua boca, sentindo as cordas vocais voltarem a tremer, fracas.

– Serei uma Comensal da Morte, milorde?

– Não ainda. Precisa apurar suas técnicas. Tem boa resistência, só que isso não basta. Vai precisar de algum treinamento. Mas estou realmente disposto a abrir uma exceção para você, Bellatrix.

A bruxa baixou o rosto ainda mais, e o corpo se esforçou para mostrar uma reverência. Preparou-se para deixar o aposento.

– Eu ainda não a dispensei – o bruxo lembrou-a com voz gélida.

– Minhas desculpas, milorde.

– Venha até aqui.

Ela caminhou até o bruxo de meia-idade.

– Levante o rosto, garota! Não vai chegar aonde quer curvando-se desta maneira.

– Não queria ser desrespeitosa, milorde.

Ele não disse mais nada. Os olhos escuros vistoriavam-na. O homem afastou uma mecha de cabelo que escondia o olho esquerdo de Bellatrix e então suas mãos desceram para o pescoço da bruxa. A cada botão solto, ela sentia o tecido afrouxar. Deslizando os dedos pelas costas, em pouco ele chegou até a sua cintura; o vestido caiu embolado no chão.

As pálpebras juntaram-se tentando impedir a saída das lágrimas ao sentir seus seios e nádegas serem apalpados. As mãos ásperas feriam a pele acetinada da jovem. Uma desculpa, uma desculpa qualquer que pudesse adiar o que inevitavelmente aconteceria.

– Meu marido, senhor, ainda não tivemos nossa noite de núpcias...

– Quer me dizer que ainda é virgem? – ele parou momentaneamente e olhou-a nos olhos. – Prometo ser atencioso, Bellatrix. Não será melhor com ele...

As mãos voltaram a devastar seu corpo e sem conseguir contê-las mais um segundo, os olhos de Bellatrix deixaram vazar as lágrimas aprisionadas.

* * *

Poucas coisas ainda lhe davam prazer como o cigarro. A irmã estava demorando mais do que devia. Se conhecesse a força do mestre que procurara servir, não faria tal desfeita. Bellatrix deu sua última tragada e apertou a ponta acesa contra o cinzeiro sujo. A porta se abriu, hesitante. 

Exibiu um sorriso debochado ao ver os traços delicados da irmã contorcerem-se sob a repugnância àquele lugar. Narcissa Black nunca deveria por seus pés ali. Não pertencia àquele mundo, ainda que estivesse indubitavelmente ligada a ele. Ao lado da mulher trajada em vestes claras, seguia seu marido, Lucius Malfoy. Ainda não tinham reparado na figura semi-humana camuflada pela decoração tão gasta quanto ela.

– Demoraram-se, não acham?

Os olhos de Bellatrix apreciaram a expressão de susto no rosto da irmã; Malfoy não estava surpreso.

– Viemos o mais rápido possível. Você sabe disso – ele retrucou mal-humorado para a cunhada e avançou para dentro do aposento.

A enorme biblioteca guardava centenas de livros trouxas destruídos pelas traças. A biblioteca particular do Lorde das Trevas, contrabandeada por seus Comensais após sua volta, ainda era pequena, mas um especialista perceberia que havia ali livros raros de magia negra. Livros que guardavam feitiços que apenas o dono de uma mente aguçada e de magia poderosa poderia executar.

Bellatrix já estava enjoada dos livros. Trancafiada naquela casa desde que saíra de Azkaban, Narcissa era o primeiro rosto que ela via não pertencente a um Comensal.

– Não estava com saudades de mim, irmãzinha? – ela disse imitando voz de criança. – Da sua irmãzinha favorita? A outra conseguiu ser ainda pior do que eu, não é mesmo?

Narcissa cruzou os braços, como se uma corrente gelada tivesse invadido a sala, apesar das janelas fechadas.

– Eu ainda não entendi o que ela veio fazer aqui? Achei que a sua mulher era... qual a melhor palavra... intocável? Ou, como foi que você disse a meu marido mesmo? Que ela não era uma prostituta como eu, Malfoy?

Acostumado às agressões de Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy a ignorou, procurando um livro em especial na estante do Lorde das Trevas. Narcissa, entretanto, deixou a mágoa recolhida da irmã manifestar-se:

– E não é isso o que você é, Bellatrix? Uma prostituta que leva o rótulo de Comensal para que seu marido possa fingir que não vê como envergonha o nome que ele lhe deu?

Quem era Narcissa para julgá-la? A garota mimada que pulou do confortável quarto que dividia com suas irmãs na casa de seus pais diretamente para a mansão de seu marido. A mulher que em toda a vida nunca teve outra preocupação que ordenar elfos domésticos a cumprirem suas obrigações. A mulher que deixara de desabrochar para cuidar de uma família. Uma mulher fraca. Ela não tinha o direito de ofendê-la.

– Abaixe a varinha, Bellatrix. Um arranhão e você perde sua vida – Malfoy ameaçou sem sequer se virar, adivinhando a reação da cunhada ao comentário ácido de sua esposa.

– Humpf! – Bellatrix guardou a varinha na veste, deliciada com o assombro da irmã.

Narcissa certamente não duvidava de que Bellatrix seria louca o suficiente de cometer alguma atrocidade. Tampouco acreditava que ela desistira por ordem de seu marido. O Lorde das Trevas estava por perto.

– Seria melhor se pedisse permissão antes de mexer num de meus livros, Malfoy.

O bruxo congelou ao ver o livro de capa dura sair voando de suas mãos. Acompanhado de outros Comensais, entre eles Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, Lord Voldemort entrara na sala. Bellatrix acomodou-se numa das poltronas, os olhos apagados fixos em sua irmã. Por sorte aquilo não era um teste. Narcissa não sobreviveria a um.

* * *

– Comensal da Morte, sim. E encarregada desta e de todas as próximas missões. Se não concorda, Malfoy, diga ao mestre. Ele com certeza sabe as razões de tirar você do comando e me colocar em seu lugar! 

– Convenhamos, Bellatrix, nós dois sabemos a razão de ele colocá-la na chefia e não tem nada a ver com competência...

– Não mesmo, Malfoy? – Rodolphus, que até então ouvia a discussão quieto, interferiu. – Tem certeza de que a sua falha no último confronto com os Longbottom não tem nada a ver com isso?

– Corno! – Malfoy murmurou entre dentes e Lestrange fingiu não entender. Não queria arrastar aquilo ainda mais. Tinham uma missão a cumprir.

– Muito bem, "chefes"! – Regulus havia se enchido. – Estamos todos aqui parados numa rua deserta. Não há trouxas nem bruxos. Sequer há casas...

Bellatrix bufou impaciente:

– Você trabalha há quatro anos para o lorde das Trevas e ainda não tem _feeling_? Não me admira que... Deixa pra lá. Você não vai ficar aqui de qualquer jeito. Sua tarefa consiste em vigiar o Moody – ela sibilou.

– Moody, mas... mas… – o rapaz hesitou. – Mas Moody é...

– O melhor auror do Ministério – Bellatrix completou, impaciente. – Não lhe disse para enfrentá-lo ou qualquer coisa parecida. Quero que o vigie, Regulus. O ideal seria que você distraísse o Moody, mas não sei se posso confiar em você. Toda vez que tem de agir sozinho faz alguma besteira.

– Eu posso ir, Bellatrix – Rabastan se ofereceu.

– Não. Você é bom em extrair confissões, Rabastan. Você fica. Regulus vai e não quero problemas desta vez.

– McNair podia ir comigo – o primo de Bellatrix cogitou.

– Sozinho, Regulus – ela deu um ultimato, apontando-lhe a varinha. Em centésimos de segundo, Regulus aparatou para o leste de Londres.

Ela manteve o semblante apático um instante a mais do que deveria. Malfoy notou seu primeiro indício de fraqueza.

– Arrependida de tê-lo mandado rumo a seu próprio assassinato, Bellatrix? – o ex-líder do grupo de Comensais da Morte sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela não respondeu, apenas elevou a cabeça, as pálpebras caídas como de costume. Tirou um pequeno papel do bolso da capa negra, que em seguida colocou nas mãos do marido. Viu todos os Comensais restantes passarem os olhos rapidamente pelo endereço anotado numa caligrafia apressada. O esconderijo dos Prewett estava logo a sua frente.

– Avery, McNair. Vocês ficarão do lado de fora de guarda. A qualquer movimento suspeito quero um assobio longo; para alertar perigo...

... Um assobio curto – Malfoy a interrompeu: – Todos já sabem dessas regras, Bellatrix.

– Posso continuar, Malfoy? – ela interpelou com voz azeda.

Ele deu de ombros e ficou a fitar o sobrado que aparecera do nada, tão logo lera o endereço onde se encontrava.

– Para alertar perigo certo, apenas se tiverem certeza, ok, quero que aparatem dentro da casa! O espião que descobriu o esconderijo disse que os homens de Dumbledore estão tendo um cuidado especial com os Prewet. Eles vão aparecer! Só é uma questão de tempo. O Lorde não quer correr riscos. Não vai haver enfrentamentos! Entendidos?

Todos balançaram as cabeças afirmativamente e puxaram seus capuzes sobre as cabeças. Bellatrix foi a última a cumprir o ritual. Sentiu o desenho da caveira com uma serpente na boca latejar e, em seguida, cada um dos homens de Voldemort estava a postos. Rabastan e Malfoy aparatariam nos fundos da casa. Rodolphus e Dolohov iriam para o segundo andar e Bellatrix entraria pela porta da frente. McNair e Avery já estavam devidamente escondidos.

Antes de apertar a campainha, a única mulher do grupo puxou um pequeno vidrinho do bolso. Alguns goles de poção polissuco e estava transformada em Molly, a caçula dos Prewet, que era casada com um Weasley.

Dim-dom!

Ela pôde ouvir a campainha ecoando dentro da casa. Algumas vozes. Não estavam sozinhos? Podiam estar conversando entre si. Molly Weasley estava em casa com o marido, não havia cinco minutos que ela havia checado com Crabbe. Nada ia dar errado. Nada podia dar errado.

– Fabian? – ela sorriu ao ver o nariz do suposto irmão sob a correntinha que mantinha a porta fechada.

– Molly? – Bellatrix viu a testa do rapaz alto e ligeiramente desengonçado enrugando. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Sabe que...

– Eu sei! Lógico que eu sei, Fabian. Mas, bem, eu tinha certeza de que vocês dois não estariam se alimentando bem. Ficam nessa correria atrás de Comensais de um lado para o outro e se esquecem de comer. Acabei de fazer um bolo para as crianças e pensei, que, bem, eu podia trazer um pedaço. Uma visita relâmpago! Até Arthur concordou. E vocês sabem que ele não...

– Entra logo! – ele abriu a porta rapidamente e puxou a Comensal para dentro de sua casa, convencido de que era sua irmã. – Você não devia fazer isso, Molly. Gideon e eu já dissemos tantas vezes que...

– Você é que devia tomar mais cuidado antes de ir abrindo a porta para qualquer um, querido Fabian...

O olhar malévolo deu certeza ao rapaz de que aquela não era sua irmã. Falhara uma vez, não falharia outra. Sacou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que jogou Bellatrix longe.

– Parece que você me pegou desprevenida, não foi, irmãozinho? – ela retrucou, apoiando-se no chão para se levantar.

O feitiço mal lhe fizera cócegas. Bellatrix sabia que Dumbledore não permitia que seus aliados usassem as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Nem mesmo torturas. Podiam tentar imobilizar os Comensais, deixá-los inconscientes, até machucá-los, mas preferencialmente não de forma grave.

A bruxa procurou recuperar a varinha, que tinha caído a cerca de um metro. Fabian fora mais rápido.

– Não vai precisar disso... – logo depois de guardar a varinha de Bellatrix no bolso, ele lançou-lhe um feitiço isolante. Ela não poderia desaparatar ou afastar-se mais de 15 centímetros do lugar onde ele a atingira. – Droga, odeio falar com pessoas que não sei o nome. Quem é você? Anda!

– Molly Weasley – ela se divertia com a raiva esboçada no rosto do bruxo. – Querido, qual é o seu problema? Atacando sua própria irmã?

Ela acabou de se levantar.

– Sem uma varinha você não deve ser capaz de uma coisa, mas com certeza não está sozinha. Gideon! Gideon! Quem lhe contou o segredo? A Vance não... Estúpido! – ele havia se traído.

– Oh, Emmeline Vance? Ela também está trabalhando para Dumbledore? Ele aceitou alguém tão jovem? Ela acabou de sair de Hogwarts... Que perigo para essa menininha!

Irritado com os desaforos, Fabian lançou na bruxa um feitiço que grudava seus lábios, impossibilitando-a de falar. Bellatrix cruzou os braços, sem se aborrecer, vendo o rapaz vistoriar cada cantinho do primeiro andar.

– Gideon! Gideon! GIDEON! Droga! Tem um de vocês lá em cima, não é?

– Um, não... – uma voz arrastada, vinda de lugar nenhum, sibilou: – Dois, na verdade. E outros dois aqui embaixo!

Malfoy e Rabastan surgiram do nada, de varinha empunhada, ligeiros como corças. Ambos atacaram Fabian ao mesmo tempo, com uma Cruciatus. Ele caiu segurando o grito de dor. Enquanto os dois Comensais faziam seu trabalho, Rodolphus descia as escadas tranqüilamente. Tinha cumprido seu serviço. Ao chegar à sala, livrou a esposa dos feitiços que a prendiam.

– Façam-me o favor de escolher alguém com um sobrenome menos repugnante para eu me disfarçar da próxima vez. Weasley? – ela fez ar de nojo. – Como foi com o outro?

– Está morto. Não tivemos opção... Ia nos denunciar antes do tempo. Dolohov está vistoriando o segundo andar, procurando algo significativo... Mas esse ainda está vivo, não é mesmo? Com a dose certa de Cruciatus, ele abre a boca.

– Parem um instante – ela ordenou aos dois carrascos de Fabian. – Isso me pertence.

Ela puxou a varinha do bolso do rapaz enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego. Bellatrix ajoelhou-se ao lado do rapaz ruivo e sardento, a varinha encostada em seu peito.

– Ah, querido, diga que você vai colaborar com a sua irmãzinha. Sabe que sempre quero o melhor para você, não sa...

– Bellatrix! Eles estão nos arredores. Os Potter e uma garota... – Avery e McNair aparataram dentro da casa.

– Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange? – Fabian tentou ver nos olhos da mulher disfarçada de sua irmã algo que confirmasse o que acabara de ouvir.

– Idiotas! É uma pena, irmãozinho, mas agora você sabe demais. Avada Kedavra!

Sem um pingo de hesitação, ela largou o cadáver estirado, bastante contrariada com o rumo que a situação tomara. Tinha instruções para sumir com seus homens dali, mas algo a impedia de dar a ordem final que todos esperavam.

– Bem, já que a missão foi perdida, acho que devemos levar uma compensação para o Lorde. Os Potter valeriam um bom pedido de desculpas, não acham?

– As instruções não foram essas, Bellatrix – Rodolphus tentou trazer razão à esposa.

– As instruções também diziam que tínhamos que extrair o máximo de informação deles sobre a tal profecia desconhecida! Vocês ouviram alguma coisa útil? Porque eu tenho certeza de que não ouvi. Se levarmos a informação desejada, não importa o meio. Os covardes estão dispensados... Ninguém? Ótimo, escondam-se.

Pouco depois, o grupo de Comensais pôde ouvir um barulho no segundo andar. Tinham se esquecido de avisar Dolohov. Simultaneamente, a campainha tocou. Bellatrix se levantou, para desespero dos outros Comensais. Estava insana?

– Quem é? – perguntou antes de atender.

– Como assim, quem é?

Antes que a Comensal pudesse raciocinar, a porta foi destruída por um feitiço. Lily Potter entrou com a varinha em riste, pronta a atacar... Molly Weasley? Os olhos verdes vistoriaram agilmente a sala, encontrando o corpo de Fabian. Bellatrix encarnou seu lado atriz e o pranto surgiu naturalmente. Entre soluços, ela tentava falar com a auror.

– Eles... eles... oh, Lily... Eu não posso acreditar... – e se jogou sobre a auror, derrubando-a e fazendo com que a varinha de Lily caísse no chão.

– Pegamos um, Lily, mas Gideon... Está morto! – James desceu as escadas esbaforido. – Fabian está bem? Molly?

Os olhos atônitos de James encontraram a cena surpreendente na sala. Enquanto deixava-se abraçar pela mulher em prantos, Lily tentava agir racionalmente.

– Molly, o que você estava fazendo aqui? Sabe que... Você... você não é a Molly. James, cuidado!

Potter se abaixou bem a tempo de escapar de um feitiço que vinha em sua direção. Atraídos pelo barulho, outros dois membros da Ordem entraram na casa, dividindo o trabalho pesado. Apenas Lily não se movia. Agarrada a ela, a falsa Molly mantinha a varinha encostada no ventre da jovem e sussurrava próxima a seu ouvido.

– Ouvi dizer que está grávida, Evans. Oh, não, agora é Sra. Potter, certo? Deixe-me dar os parabéns. Será que a criança terá tempo de nascer? Porque eu não sei se você passa de hoje, queridinha.

A moça suspirou. Se fizesse qualquer movimento tentando recuperar a varinha que jazia no chão, a poucos centímetros de seus dedos, a Comensal não hesitaria em disparar um feitiço contra seu bebê ainda não nascido. Não lhe restava outra alternativa a não ser acompanhar a disputa.

A ruiva de olhos verdes mordeu os lábios ao ver um feitiço atingir o ombro de James. Piscou sucessivamente, tentando achar um meio de reagir sem arriscar seu filho... Sirius. O melhor amigo de James Potter fazia-lhe um sinal do alto da escada. Acostumada a trabalhar com Black, entendeu que ele atacaria a Comensal de lá. Ela só precisava se mover na hora certa para não ser atingida.

Um segundo sinal e Lily rolou de lado. A falsa Molly foi atingida nas costas por um imobilizador. Sem terem que se preocupar com Bellatrix, Lily e Sirius passaram a combater os outros Comensais que, um a um, foram desaparatando da casa, ao perceberem que perderiam aquela briga.

Os aliados de Dumbledore rodearam sua refém.

– Poção polissuco, com certeza. Os cabelos já estão ficando pretos, vejam – Emmeline Vance, a caçula da Ordem da Fênix palpitou.

Bellatrix esperou pacientemente sua destransformação. Os olhos perdidos no espaço. Sabia onde tinha errado e sabia o que podia fazer para tornar as coisas menos ruins para ela. Era hora de fazer o que sabia melhor: mentir. Deixou a mente esvaziar e teria sido perfeita nesse feito se não tivesse ouvido a voz do primeiro a reconhecê-la.

– Bellatrix!

– Sirius... – ela murmurou, ainda para si mesma.

O rosto se levantou vagarosamente para o dono da voz inconfundível. Ela balbuciou uma última vez o nome dele antes de cair de lado, desacordada. Verdadeiramente.

* * *

Ouviu a porta se abrir mais uma vez. Um som esganiçado e irritante. O cheiro da comida. Teve ânsias. Não tinha forças para se mover. Ou vontade. O chão imundo e poeirento era seu jazigo. Não via outra forma de deixar Azkaban a não ser morta. 

Novamente o cheiro da comida feria-lhe as narinas. Empurrou o prato do o pé descalço. O odor impregnando a cela. Quanto tempo levaria até morrer? Não tinha dúvidas de que seria um processo lento.

O estômago condenou as atitudes da bruxa, implorando por migalhas. Seu instinto de sobrevivência tentava tornar tudo ainda mais doloroso. Vítima da fome, ela apoiou-se em seus joelhos e recolheu parte da comida espalhada. Levava as batatas temperadas pela terra e a poeira à boca sem prazer. Nada tinha sabor, a não ser o amargo de seus pesadelos.

Não tinha idéia de há quanto tempo já estava ali. Apenas sabia que ninguém se importava. Na cela ao lado, onde haviam encarcerado Anthony Dolohov, acusado do assassinato dos Prewett juntamente com ela, a solidão era a mesma. Os dentes arrancaram a última lasca de carne do osso de frango.

– Tsc, tsc.

Ele voltara. Ele sempre vinham assombrá-la, lembrá-la de que arruinara sua vida. O remorso chamava-se Sirius Black e estava parado junto à porta.

– Você veio.

– Sempre venho.

– Você veio.

– Você me chama.

– Não chamei.

– Pensou.

– Pensei.

– Tsc, tsc.

– Você veio.

– O que quer?

– Morrer.

– Não quer.

– Quero.

– Não quer.

– Talvez.

– Não quer.

– Não quero.

– Tsc, tsc.

– Por que veio?

– Eu?

– Você.

– Apenas vim.

– O que quer?

– Que confesse.

– Que eu confesse?

– Sim.

– O quê?

– Você sabe.

– Não sei.

– Você sabe.

– Talvez.

– Você sabe.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu sei.

– Sei que sabe.

– Tsc, tsc.

– Não ria.

– Não posso.

– Não deve.

– Mas quero.

– Me odeia?

– Não.

– Me odeia.

– Talvez.

– Por que veio?

– Não foi por você.

– Eu sei.

– Tsc, tsc.

– Me beija?

Ele se abaixou. Ela não tinha forças para levantar-se. Aproximaram-se. Os lábios de Bellatrix tocaram o ar. Mais uma de suas ilusões. Ela sempre acreditava. Ela precisava acreditar. Ou morreria.

A porta rangeu novamente e ela deixou seu corpo cair novamente de encontro ao chão duro de perda e terra batida. Agora vinham assassinar sua sede. Alguns míseros goles d'água. Fechou os olhos para não ver o rosto depreciativo do carcereiro.

– Posso deixá-lo entrar, mas não tenho como impedir que os dementadores circulem. Você também sentirá a presença deles. Virão atrás de você, certamente.

– Sei dos riscos. Só quero alguns minutos.

Sua mente brincava outra vez... A voz voltara. O rosto também. E as mãos, e os braços. As pernas e o peitoral. Os olhos escuros. A respiração. Mérlin, ela podia relembrar a respiração. Como queria tocá-lo...

– Trix! Acorde, Trix!

Ela sentiu dedos entre seus cabelos. Os dedos de Sirius. Era ele. Era real. Olhos e boca abriram-se ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava ali.

– Olá! – ele sorriu tristemente.

Além do homem que tanto desejava, as pupilas de Bellatrix podiam identificar a figura podre pairando sobre suas cabeças, sugando um pouco da aura enérgica do primo. Ele nunca parecera tão infeliz. Aquele não era Sirius. Ele nunca era triste. Sarcástico, desprezível, arrogante, irritante. Nunca triste.

– Olá, estranho! – ela voltou a fechar os olhos.

Ele mordeu os lábios e ela abriu as pálpebras a tempo de ver uma única lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto sombrio. O remorso chamava-se Sirius Black.

– Por que veio? – ela balbuciou.

Diferentemente dos delírios de Bellatrix, ele tinha uma resposta nada vaga.

– Hoje é o dia de seu julgamento. Vim buscá-la.

Então, passou os braços sob o corpo da prima e levantou-a. A loucura continuava a atordoá-la.

– Quer que eu confesse?

– Quero que diga a verdade – a voz dele estava fraca. – Apenas diga a verdade e eu prometo que você não voltará para cá!

– A verdade, Sirius? – ela rascunhou um riso irônico. – Você não quer a verdade.

Sirius ficou parado, com Bellatrix em seus braços. Os olhos fixos na figura em que se transformara. Um mês em Azkaban haviam destroçado a beleza de Bellatrix. Os traços finos e perfeitos continuavam lá; faltava-lhe a alma e a tensão que costumava transbordar pelos poros da jovem.

– Só me tire daqui. Por favor – ela pediu e se encolheu no calor aconchegante dos braços do primo.

* * *

Téééééééiiiimmmmmmmmm! 

Deixou o dedo em contato com o botão da campainha histérica. O que estava fazendo? Deixara o marido esperando-a voltar do toilete do Ministério da Magia, e fugira. Como se pudesse fugir de seu destino. Os dedos amassavam o pequeno papel borrado onde o endereço daquela casa havia sido anotado. Ele queria vê-la.

– Não pensei que viesse – Sirius abriu a porta.

Nenhum dos dois sorriu. Bellatrix pediu passagem e avançou casa adentro. Uma casa estranha. Lâmpadas elétricas no teto garantiam que aquela era uma residência trouxa. Mas era ele quem morava ali. As fotos acenando diziam... Os rolos de pergaminho num cesto de canto... O _Profeta Diário_ aberto sobre a mesa. Devia ser de alguns minutos atrás, pois a informação era mais que recente. A manchete noticiava: "Anthony Dolohov vai definitivamente para Azkaban" e, em letras pouco menores, quase ao lado, "Bellatrix Lestrange é declarada inocente".

– Acreditaram piamente em sua história – ele terminou de fechar a porta, adivinhando que ela encontrara o jornal.

– Você perdeu seu emprego? – ela havia se sentado para ler a matéria completa.

– É o que diz aí, não?

Bellatrix releu o trecho:

"_... resultante da irresponsabilidade de um dos mais jovens aurores do Ministério, Sirius Black, enquanto este ainda encontrava-se em treinamento. 'O Ministério deve coibir esse tipo de atitude. Uma criança para trabalhar como espiã?', opinou o advogado da acusada, Sr. Lucius Malfoy, que baseou toda a sua defesa no argumento de que Bellatrix Lestrange fora levada a trabalhar para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado por influência de seus dois primos, Sirius e Regulus Black, contra sua própria vontade. O primeiro, conforme admitiu em julgamento, pediu ajuda à jovem bruxa para encontrar o irmão, que, como é conhecimento de todos há um mês, prestava serviços a Você-Sabe-Quem. Tendo a menina descoberto o paradeiro de Regulus Black, este tentou persuadi-la a trabalhar para o outro lado. _

_Durante o depoimento, Bellatrix Lestrange narrou que procurou o primo auror pedindo por socorro e que tinha testemunhas do ocorrido. Nada menos que os acionistas da causa, o casal de aurores James e Lily Potter. Nenhum dos dois negou a versão. A proteção não veio e a Sra. Lestrange voltou a ser procurada pelo primo comensal. Recusando-se a se aliar às forças do mal, foi obrigada a agir por eficácia da Maldição Imperius, ao qual testes comprovaram que a bruxa é totalmente suscetível._

_Na noite do assassinato dos jovens Fabian e Gideon Prewett, Bellatrix Lestrange obedecia às ordens de Anthony Dolohov e um grupo de Comensais que os aurores do Ministério não puderam capturar, ainda que o Comensal condenado não tenha admitido tal hipótese. Sirius Black está afastado temporariamente do cargo de auror, até que uma comissão processante apure os fatos. Por incluir trabalho de terceiros não autorizados, pode perder definitivamente seu distintivo."_

– Eu não imaginava... – ela tirou os olhos do jornal e fitou o primo, tentando desculpar-se.

– Não? Até parece... Estranho como você conseguiu omitir seu marido da história toda, não é mesmo?

Ela deu uma risada nervosa e indignada.

– Eu... Eu... você sabe que não menti.

– Você quer que eu acredite que você, logo você, Bellatrix, não mentiu? Esse é um esforço ainda maior do que acreditar que você não me ama. – ele provocou.

O sangue que corria pelas artérias da garota ferveu.

– Admita, ao menos para mim! Essa é a sua vingança, não é? Por eu ter te rejeitado? Não pense que estou irritado pela perda do emprego, Bellatrix! Não quero passar a impressão errada. Isso não vai me impedir de continuar meu trabalho para livrar o mundo de gente como você.O que está me tirando do sério é que você está livre! É culpada, mas está livre. Sabe, por um minuto, eu pensei que você não merecesse Azkaban. Como eu estava errado! E o pior de tudo é saber que você não vai voltar para lá!

Bellatrix ouvia cada palavra adentrar seu corpo pelo ouvidos e retumbar em seu coração. Ele queria deixá-la em Azkaban? Já tinha se descontrolado mil vezes por causa dele. Quase enlouquecera tendo ele como seu carrasco na cela gelada da ilha-prisão. Não, aquela era Bellatrix Black tentando desesperadamente retornar. Mas ela não deixaria. E hoje iria enterrar definitivamente seu passado.

– Sabe, priminho – ela começou a andar pela sala -, eu não preciso negar nada para você. Menti. Sempre menti maravilhosamente e você sabe disso. Se bem me lembro, não éramos assim tão diferentes nisso. Você também sabe mentir. E mentiu deslavadamente para mim.

– Alguma vez lhe fiz promessas? – ele a interrompeu.

– Não era preciso. Um bom mentiroso nunca se deixa comprometer pelas palavras que usa. Nós dois sabemos as regras. Mas não se engane. Não fiz o que fiz naquele tribunal por sua causa. Não foi pensando em lhe dar o troco, apesar de que, neste exato momento, eu não ache esta uma má idéia. Se você passasse um único dia em Azkaban, saberia do que eu estou falando. Meu destino não é morrer ali, para o mundo se esquecer de quem sou e quem fui. Meu destino é o poder, Sirius, e se para alcançá-lo eu tiver que viajar pelo inferno, eu não vou hesitar. É o consolo que minha vida oferece, depois de tudo...

– Você escolheu esse caminho.

– Eu não tive outras opções...

– Você teve! Eu lhe ofereci uma!

Ela sorriu diabolicamente. Os olhos analisaram friamente o rapaz a sua frente. Azkaban tinha apagado seus sonhos. Só lhe restava o ressentimento.

– Você não me ofereceu uma opção, você tentou me desconstruir! Eu já lhe disse que não sou Andrômeda. Não sou feita de massinha de modelar.

Foi a vez dele soltar uma gargalhada.

– Engraçado você mencionar Andrômeda. A mesma Andrômeda que me procurou no final do meu depoimento para me dar um tapa! – o sorriso irônico sumiu. – Ela acreditou em você...

– Eu não me importaria com a opinião dela. Ela é idiota! Podia ter sido uma grande bruxa... Mas não, casou-se com um trouxa!

– Uma grande bruxa como você? – ele debochou.

– Estou livre, não estou?

– Livre? Livre você estaria se não tivesse que sair daqui e ir correndo prestar contas a Voldemort.

Uma rajada escarlate pulou da varinha de Bellatrix em direção a Sirius e ele foi lançado de encontro à parede. A bruxa caminhou até ele e posicionou a varinha sentido ao peito do rapaz.

– Não ouse pronunciar o nome D'Ele, seu amante de trouxas e sangue ruins. Não ouse repetir esse erro, ou eu...

– Ou você... O que você vai fazer comigo, Bellatrix?

Ela não seria desafiada.

– Crucio!

Fraquejou. Ao ver os primeiros sinais de sofrimento, ela baixou a varinha, quase arrependida. Ele recuperou o fôlego rapidamente.

– Isso é o melhor que sabe fazer, Bellatrix? Eu esperava mais de você.

Ela repetiu o feitiço. E por mais que se obrigasse a manter a varinha apontada para ele, sabia que o feitiço não estava saindo como planejado. Acima de tudo, era preciso sentir prazer no ato de torturar. E ela não conseguia sentir nada se não a dor que via nos olhos do primo.

Da segunda vez ele levou um tempo maior para se recuperar, mas não para ser sarcástico.

– Eu disse que você ainda me amava, Trix! – a respiração ofegante misturava-se às palavras. – Só vai deixar de me amar quando um de nós dois morrer.

– Não amo! – ela retorquiu exasperada, lançando mais uma rajada de um feitiço qualquer.

– Ama! Ande, termine com o seu sofrimento. Você sabe as palavras certas!

– Eu não amo!

Lágrimas de raiva e de desespero desprenderam-se dos olhos agora miúdos. O rosto avermelhou-se e a mão nervosa forçou a própria varinha a ponto de quebrá-la. O antebraço latejou; a Marca Negra ardia. Fitou Sirius pela última vez. Estava caído; a frouxidão de um dos braços lhe dava a impressão de que o havia quebrado ao chocar-se contra a parede. Mas ela não podia ver mais nenhum traço de padecimento no rosto provocador. Ele estava certo. Matá-lo era a única alternativa.

A Marca Negra ardeu mais uma vez. Bellatrix recolheu os pedaços da varinha do chão. Sem olhar novamente para Sirius, ela desapareceu. Não se veriam novamente em dezesseis anos.

* * *

– O garoto mordeu a isca. 

O bilhete de Narcissa Malfoy, trazido por um condor, dera o sinal que aquele grupo esperava. Os que se encontravam sentados levantaram-se; os que estavam em pé passaram a circular. Entre o medo e a euforia, todos se encontravam excitados em recomeçar. Dois anos antes, na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, apenas alguns puderam relembrar os velhos tempos. Bellatrix continuava encostada junto a uma das paredes descascadas, observando seu mestre.

Lembrou-se da aparência do Lorde das Trevas quando o conhecera. Nada devia ter sido como foi. Mas hoje eles teriam a oportunidade de castigar os culpados. E desta vez ela não hesitaria um só instante.

Malfoy deu as últimas instruções para o grupo, sob o olhar aprovador de Lorde Voldemort. Bellatrix finalmente se juntou ao grupo. Desaparataram.

FIM


	2. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora**

Esta fanfiction foi criada com o intuito de concorrer no I Challeng S/B do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras. Como única exigência da propositora do desafio, estava criar uma prerrogativa para que Bellatrix matasse seu primo Sirius, ou seja, que a levasse a sentir tal ódio dele que concordasse com a morte mais infeliz da série HP. No mais, tudo dependia da imaginação do autor, desde os amores correspondidos ou não, até idades, objetivos de vidas e histórias paralelas. A minha versão está aqui e no 3V, assim como as outras concorrentes (que eu não sei o link agora, de cabeça).

Esta história foi postada inicialmente alguns meses atrás, mas repleta de probleminhas ortográficos. Finalmente, após algumas brigas com o Word e o editor de HMTL do posso dizer que a fic está postada direitinho, como deve ser. Talvez algum lapso ortográfico tenha passado e agora não posso mais culpar meu computador por isso. Pra quem teve o desprazer de ler a versão cheia de _í_s, em vez de _á_s, sem pontos de interrogação ou exclamação, mil perdões. Aos que não leram e simpatizam com o shipper (eu sei que são poucos), pliisss, não me xinguem por conta do enredo. Tentem apenas ver tudo pelo viés da Bellatrix.

Obrigado aos comentários que recebi até agora!

¡Hasta la vista!

Aline


End file.
